Darkness turns to light
by cklksgrissom
Summary: When the Unit Chief gets so stressed out and down, the team, Jack and everyone help him recover. It isn't long before he finally realises his true feelings for someone whose always been there for him and Jack. It takes a stressed out depressed Aaron Hotchner to realise who his perfect woman is. That and the best stress reliever for him, to get laid, is something she can help with.
1. Chapter 1

"Hotch, it's not my fault, honest. The suspect tricked me into it just so he could claim I assaulted him, honest."

"Morgan, you hit him! I got his lawyer on my back claiming police brutality, and using it as an excuse to try and get his client off, he wants to file for damages. You're supposed to uphold the reputation of the FBI, Morgan, NOT assault and hit suspects! What the hell were you thinking?"

BAU Unit Chief Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner was sitting in his office furious at his team member Derek Morgan.

"It wasn't my fault Hotch! You gotta believe me man!"

"So he got the bruise on his face from out of the blue? Morgan you were on camera. Two days suspension without pay! And when you come back, your apologising in person to the guy and writing a report on what happened. In the meantime, I want you to seriously think about your conduct! On your return, you'll come apologise to me and I also want you to take an anger management class then to hold a lecture on the importance of conduct during interviews and controlling one's anger. You understand?"

"All this cos I hit the guy Hotch? You kidding me man?"

"I'm serious Morgan! You crossed the line!"

"And you never have Hotch! Seriously man, this is bullshit!"

"I don't care! You were out of line Morgan! Oh and when you come back, I want all your reports written up from the last six months, PLUS reviews! Your not coming with the team on a case until their all complete! Oh and as personal payback, you're going to all my meetings til the end of the year!"

"That's not fair Hotch!"

"I'm the boss Morgan now get out of here. I don't want to see you for the next 2 days! You are to seriously think about your conduct and anger!"

"You're the one with the anger issue Hotch! You've blown this out of all proportion man! I'm innocent and he tricked me into it! He asked me to hit him!"

"That's no excuse Morgan! If you can't control your anger, I will seriously have to consider your place on this team and your abilities as an agent on cases. Now guns, handcuffs and credentials! You'll get them back when you return!"

"This is bullshit Hotch! You're angry at me for nothing! If anyone needs an anger class it's YOU!"

"Make that three days Morgan! And two classes!"

"You what? Hotch, with all due respect, you are going out of line and over the top! This was not my fault!" Morgan slammed his guns, credentials, and handcuffs down on Hotch's desk, furious with his unit chief.

"You want to keep arguing with me Morgan?"

"But it wasn't my fault Hotch! If anything you should have taken me out before it happened. It's your fault really! Something's clearly stressing you out enough to affect your ability to lead this team!"

"You questioning my ability to lead the team Morgan? Make that 4 days, Two of them for insubordination and you'd better come back with a better attitude and some respect! Now get the hell out of here!"

Morgan stormed out of Hotch's office, furious, slamming the door behind him. His unit chief had never been like this with him, no matter what he'd done to get suspects talking. He'd hit suspects before, he'd done everything to intimidate them. Hotch had done all the same, so had all the others. For the last couple of months though Hotch had seemed like he was in a dark mood with everyone. He'd even shouted at Spencer, Dave, J.J, Garcia, Kate. The guy never seemed to be happy. Even their section chief Matt Cruz was planning on having a talk with him. Hotch seemed stressed out and completely out of line. Normally he was a laid back but tough unit chief who ran a tight ship at work but led his team well. Lately he didn't seem to get on with anyone and someone always seemed to upset him and endure his wrath for no reason.

All the rest of the BAU in the bullpen, plus team member and Hotch's oldest friend, David Rossi who had the office next door to Hotch, had heard the unit chief and Morgan shouting and arguing it out. All the team knew Aaron was out of line with this and that Morgan was innocent. The unsub had goaded Morgan into losing his temper but the guy had been a cocky son of a bitch who thought he was invincible and liked rubbing people up the wrong way. Everyone knew it, especially Hotch. They all knew Hotch was like he was in a constantly dark mood and nothing seemed to please him. He shouted at anyone, got stressed over nothing and shut himself away in his office for hours when they were home. But for him to go this far and suspend Morgan for nothing, they all knew Hotch had really crossed the line with this one and someone needed to talk to him before he suspended the whole team for nothing.

Morgan stormed across to Dave's office, furious and wanting to punch something.

"Rossi man, you've SERIOUSLY got to talk to Hotch! He's way out of line man! He's really done it this time! It wasn't my fault, you, Hotch and everyone know that! What the hell is wrong with him Rossi? It's like he needs to get laid or something to make him happy."

"He and Beth did break up Morgan but that was like over a year ago. I know he hasn't been with anyone else since but still. I'll try and talk to him okay? You probably better disappear for now, go take the days, relax, sleep in, enjoy some time off. If it matters that much to you, I'll talk to Matt and sort it so it's paid leave or I'll even pay you out of my own pocket."

"It's not the money Rossi, it's that Hotch has seriously crossed the line. I mean he's been in this dark mood for weeks and shouted at anyone for nothing. He's upset everyone, even my baby girl and pretty boy. Reid was only using his chess board to think, like he always does. Garcia was only being herself, you know that. He shouted at J.J and Kate for having a laugh at something instead of working They were just having a quick joke. He shouted at you for even telling him he should go home at the end of the day. And that's only this week. The only BAU he hasn't shouted at is Matt and that's cos the guy is his boss, and our section chief and he hasn't been around much this week as he's been busy with meetings and paperwork. But Rossi, someone needs to get through to the guy and soon. I and everyone want the old Hotch back. He's acting like a spoiled little kid and he's not leading the team the way he should. Either you find out what the hell's wrong with him or he might end up having an argument with Cruz, then HE risks getting suspended for insubordination!" Morgan was so furious he needed to blow off at someone about what he wanted to say.

"I'll try Morgan but for now why don't you go home, take Clooney for a walk, hang with him, watch some sports, chill out, enjoy beers without worrying about being called to work, maybe even go see your family in Chicago."

"Fine but Hotch had better be in a better mood when I come back. Talk to him Rossi or get Matt to. Either way someone has to talk to him before he ends up being the insubordinate one and risks Matt suspending him!"

"I will Morgan, I'll try anyway and I'll talk to Matt, maybe we can both get through to Hotch."

"Appreciate it man. See you Monday okay? I got 4 days suspension then it's the weekend. I'm taking the weekend off as extra."

"Sure Morgan. Enjoy your time off."

"REID! GET BACK TO WORK! STOP PLAYING YOUR CHESS BOARD! GARCIA, WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR LAIR ANALYSING STUFF? J.J! KATE! STOP CHATTING AND GET BACK TO THE REPORTS! MORGAN I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'M GOING HOTCH! DON'TWORRY! AND DON'T PICK ON ME! Man you seriously need to get laid! Either that or at least find a girlfriend! I'll see you Monday Hotch! ROSSI MAN, TALK SOME SENSE INTO HIM! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Morgan stormed out of the BAU and Dave knew he had to talk to Aaron before something serious happened. He picked his phone up and called Matt to get him to come to his office before they both went to talk to Aaron. But when they went to talk to Aaron, he just shouted at them to get out and refused to talk, saying it was Morgan that had been out of line and he insisted he was fine.

That night at home Jack, Aaron's 11 year old son, to whom Aaron was a single dad to, had been chatting to his dad, when, being a over energetic kid, accidently knocked over a glass of water on the table. Aaron uncharacteristically blew his fuse and shouted at Jack and sent him to his room. Jack ran to his room in tears. His dad never shouted at him, especially for something as simple as accidently knocking over a glass of water. That had been the last straw. Aaron instantly regretted shouting at his son and knew he needed some space and needed to talk to Dave. He sat there at the table in almost in a shock like state trying to figure out how to fix everything that had just happened and everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess, Aaron's sister in law and Jack's aunt, who looked after Jack for Aaron when Aaron had to work or go on a case and who really helped out with her nephew, had been at home in her apartment downstairs from Aaron and Jack when her cell rang and she saw it said Aaron's main line. When she answered it, she was shocked to hear her nephew upset and crying on the other end. She managed to get the basic story out of Jack and promised she'd be right there for him. She then called Aaron's cell to try and figure out what had happened. Aaron seemed uncharacteristically mad just for Jack knocking over a glass of water on the table. He asked if she could come stay with Jack as he had to get out and clear his head before he did anything he might regret and knew he wasn't in a fit state to be Jack's dad. Even he knew he'd gone over the top and he hated how he'd scared his son and shouted at him for a simple accident. Jess hurried up to the apartment. Jack had locked himself in his room and Aaron was sitting at the table still with so much stress on his face. He barely said two words to Jess before he left. He never shouted at Jack, no matter what Jack did wrong. He wasn't his own father, who'd been violent and abusive to Aaron and his brother Sean. Aaron always tried to be the complete opposite of his own dad to Jack and normally he and Jack got on so well and were really close. He swore he'd never hit Jack nor raise his voice but that night he'd raised his voice and scared his son all for a simple accident that wasn't really Jack's fault. He knew then that he'd crossed the line. He'd been stressed out for weeks and in a really dark mood. Not knowing where else to go, and still having a go bag from that day in the back of his car in case a case suddenly came up, he drove to Dave's house, needing someone to talk to and someone to reassure him that he was a good dad, as right then, he felt like the worst father in the world.

Dave had been cooking him and Matt, who was hanging with him and had gone over for dinner, some dinner when there was a knock on his door and he opened it to find Aaron looking like he was on the verge of breakdown and Dave could tell something had happened.

"Aaron? You okay?"

"I need to talk Dave. Can I come in?"

"Sure, me and Matt were just finishing cooking our dinner, but come on in."

"Matt's here?"

"Yeah, he came over after work to share some dinner and hang out, like he often does but it's nice to have the company. But come on in. What's happened? Is Jack okay?"

"Jack's okay, Jess is with him, but something has happened Dave."

Dave bought Aaron into his house. Matt appeared from the kitchen, surprised to see Aaron and shocked to see him looking near breakdown.

"Everything okay Aaron?"

"No and I'm not sure it will be Matt. Dave I shouted at and scared Jack. I never shout at him, even for the most serious of things but I went over the top this time and I don't know how to fix it with my son. I know I've been stressed out and down these past few weeks and been really hard to work with and I'm sorry to both of you. I admit I went over the top with everything, especially Morgan. I thought I could handle everything Dave but Jack knocked over a glass of water as he was being his usual energetic cheerful self trying to talk about something that had made his day fun at school and his hand only really touched the glass, which was over half empty. I don't know what happened and why I reacted the way I did and I regret everything now. It was only a simple accident and nothing major but I blew my fuse for no reason. I shouted at my son, scared him so much he had tears down his face as he ran to his room, where he locked himself in. He'd grabbed the main phone on his way past it to his room and then called Jess who called me after Jack had called her in floods of tears. He'd been right to call his aunt. I'm in no fit state right now to be his dad. Jess came over and I left almost straight away. I hate myself so much Dave. I scared my son and shouted at him, something I promised him, Haley and myself I'd never do. Normally he's so well behaved and rarely does anything wrong. When he does, I make sure I never lose my temper, never shout, never lose my anger. Instead we'll talk about it and maybe I'll ground him or take away TV or PS2 time but I'll never shout and certainly never scare my son Dave. I don't know what happened and I don't know how to fix it. And I'm not even sure anymore if I'm fit to be his dad. I'm not a good parent." Dave and Matt had led Aaron into Dave's living room where he collapsed into a chair.

"Aaron, you're an amazing father, an excellent dad. Jack adores you and you guys are so close. You're his hero Aaron. Never doubt your abilities as a father. Jack couldn't have a better dad than you."

"Dave's right Aaron. You're an excellent dad. You're your son's hero, he couldn't have a better hero. Your son adores you Aaron, anyone can see that. You love Jack so much and none of us have ever seen a kid look up so highly to their dad as Jack does you. You can do no wrong in his eyes. You and Jack are so close it's amazing. He's certainly one lucky kid."

"Right now I wouldn't say that Matt. I scared him, my own son, and shouted at him for a simple accident. When I promised him years ago that I'd never shout at him or hit him and I'd never raise my voice or lose my temper. I'm turning into what I don't want, I'm turning into my own father and, as much as he was mine and Sean's dad, I hated the guy. He got drunk and violent. Hit me, Sean and our mom. He really was a bastard. I promised myself even when I left home that I'd never be anything like him and always be the opposite dad to what he was. Haley knew what he was like and we made a pact when she got pregnant with Jack to never raise our voices or shout, never to hit or spank him and instead use rewards and kindness and raise Jack on a reward based system. Violence doesn't do anything for a kid, me and Sean learned that the hard way. I want the complete opposite for Jack. Jess knows everything in terms of what Haley and I agreed for Jack and loves the reward based system we built for him. She uses it too. Jack I know thrives on it. He's never known me to raise my voice at him. If I'm cross at him and he's done something bad enough, I only have to change the tone of my voice to a deeper voice and he knows I'm angry at him but that's very rare that I am. I've always done my best never to lose my temper with Jack and until now I haven't. But today I blew up and lost it when it wasn't it fault and he hadn't really done anything wrong. It was an entire accident him knocking that glass over, I could have done it and he was only being his usual cheerful outgoing and energetic self and trying to tell me about his day. I scared him and shouted at him. I had to get Jess to be with Jack just so I could get out of there before I did something worse or something I'd regret. That and I needed to clear my head. I'm not fit to be his dad if I scare my own son and do what I promised never to do which is raise my voice and shout at him. I hate myself for it, Jack's scared of me, his own dad, from whom he's known nothing but love and kindness, Jess will hate me for doing what I promised never to do and for scaring and shouting at Jack for nothing and for seriously losing my temper over a knocked over glass that barely had any water in and that was a complete accident. I'm in the wrong in everything. And I don't know what to do for the best to fix it. I don't even know if I can be trusted to make decisions on what's best for my son anymore."

"Yeah you do Aaron. You're an excellent dad. Your Jack's only dad, course you'll always know what's best for him. You did the right thing in leaving Jack with Jess knowing it was best for Jack as well as you. Jack will be okay Aaron, he's a tough kid. I'm sure he'll have forgiven you by now already. Jess will talk to him and look after him. Sometimes it's good to have space especially when you're a single parent. Space allows you to think clearly. Jack's a good kid and you've raised him so well Aaron, so well it's unbelievable. No father could do better and your not turning into your own dad, I promise. Being a parent can be hard at times, you of all know that and being a single parent tougher than most as you have to make all the decisions about what's best for your child without the support of the other parent. But your not alone. You got Jess, she's amazing with Jack and is a great support to you and Jack. You guys have got all us. Never doubt yourself Aaron, especially in your abilities as Jack's father. No kid could have a better dad than you are to Jack. I know your dad was abusive and violent but your nothing like him Aaron. You won't ever be. You're a perfect dad, especially in Jack's eyes. You can do no wrong and he adores you. You're his hero Aaron and the only thing he's ever wanted most and still wants now is to be just like you, his hero dad, and to make you proud. Every day he makes you proud, we can all see that."

"I am proud of him, every day and I'm always amazed at how he sees me in such high regard and with so much respect and I'm always amazed how I'm still his hero. I'm hardly ever home, always away fighting bad guys or working at the BAU. He sees Jess more than he does me and whilst I know she's fantastic with him, it does make me sad that I'm not there for and with him. I should be home more but I'm always away. I still struggle to be both his dad and his mom, when I'm away from him I miss him so much and the only thing I want is to get back to him. He's at an age where he needs me home, not away and working so much. I put too much on Jess and ask too much of her and it's not fair on her. She says she never minds but she never knows just how much I appreciate everything she does and I know we're a burden to her. But Jack should have a parent whose home all the time, not away like me."

"That's not true Aaron, your Jack's dad and he doesn't need any other dad. Your home enough and whilst we know it's a struggle being a single parent, you do so well. Jack's thriving thanks to you. He couldn't have a better dad. If you ever want to stay home on a case, I could go in your place and go with the team, you could stay at home with Jack. If you need time off work, you take it, if need be you can work from home. We can sort it so you get home at a reasonable hour and can spend quality time with Jack and really be his dad. Any paperwork or meetings that go on after 4, you can just leave. I can do them, or I can get Morgan and Dave to do them for you so you can go home, be with Jack. We'll all help you look after him Aaron, you've always got the team and everyone. Your never alone. You've got Jess as such a great support system. We'll certainly do more to help her out and help you out."

"Any time we're home Aaron, I'll always watch Jack or I can come over hang with you guys and help you with Jack, cook dinner, do laundry, anything. Matt can come help. All the team would come help too do any chores so when you were home, you could just spend time hanging with Jack and be his dad. We could also make sure we help with school runs, having someone be able to be with Jack after school til you got home. You could leave early if you needed or if Jack needed. You could come in late after taking him to school. You ever need the day, just take it. We can more than cover for you Aaron."

"Dave's right. Take a day or more if you or Jack ever need it Aaron. We can all help with everything, including chores, school runs and with Jack. You can come in later after dropping Jack at school, if you need to leave early, you can. I'll cover for you. I can even sort it so that when the team's home if you have to work, someone can pick Jack up from school and either be with him or bring him to the BAU where he can hang out with the team or you til you take him home. He loves coming to the BAU and loves the team and everyone is great with him. He's always welcome. I'll even go pick him up and watch him or I can pick him up and he can hang with me in my office til you take him home or whilst your in a meeting. I'll even get him a permanent pass and security clearance so he has no trouble coming to the BAU anytime and spending time at the BAU. If say a case came up and he was there, you'd stay home, I'd go in your place, you'd just take Jack home and be his dad or if you really wanted to go on the case, I could take him home to Jess. You're already off every weekend so you can be with Jack. You can leave at 4 so you have plenty of time at home with Jack. You can work your schedule around Jack, work from home, take days, have Jack at the BAU, there's always someone to watch him. He loves hanging with Garcia in her lair or the team in the bullpen, or even in Dave's office and he loves hanging with you in your office. We can make sure he never sees anything he shouldn't or hears anything he shouldn't. The whole team is great with him, you know that. But for the last few weeks Aaron, you have seemed unusually stressed out and rather black. The whole team is worried enough for them to have asked me to talk to you. I'm not sure Morgan is very happy right now. Though I think he might have gone to Chicago to see his family which will do him good and cheer him up. When he comes back your apologising to him."

"I know your right Matt and I know he was right with the suspect but he still hit him and now the guy is suing the bureau, even if he did ask for it."

"I know and he can still do that lecture and take an anger management class Aaron. But I think he needed a few days off. Not to think about anything but just to relax, take some time, see his family. It's got to be tough on him being here in Quantico when all his family and his roots are in Chicago."

"I know and it's good if he does go see them and spend a couple of days with them. It'll do him good but I do need to apologise to him. To the others too. I have been overly harsh, I'll admit that now. But life hasn't been easy for me. We've had a tough case load, tough cases, people have been on my back, I've barely been home with Jack we've been away so much. We've been going from one case to another really with no let up. I've not only got people on my back but I've had to deal with a lot involving the cases and the team and I've had mountains of paperwork. I've done a few all nighters trying to finish it. I've tried to stay on top of everything but it does feel like I got the world on my shoulders and everyone's wanting something from me and all I want to do is be with Jack and protect the team. When I'm home I'm going to BS meetings so much fighting for the team and the budget. When I'm in the BAU I'm always doing paperwork, then we get called on a case. I've barely slept these past couple of weeks. I'll admit now I have been taking my stress and frustrations out unnecessarily on the team. I'm sorry Dave. I'm sorry Matt. But I do feel like I'm all alone. When I'm home I'm a single dad to Jack and he's relying on me, when I'm at work I got the whole team relying on me, people breathing down my neck shouting politics and demanding things that will never happen. Bloody bureaucrats. I'm fighting for the team and the budget in BS meetings. Then when we go on cases I'm often the one fighting with the local law enforcement and defending the team. I barely sleep on any case and these past few weeks I've been getting less and less sleep til I'm not sleeping at all."

"I wish you'd said something Aaron. I'll get all the people off your back and deal with all that. I am section chief. They shouldn't be on your back. I'll sort all that out so their not. In terms of the meetings, whatever ones I can I'll go to in your place. Leave fighting for your budget and team to me. You just worry about the team, let me do the fighting. As for the paperwork, just do what you can. If any is still left at 4, leave it, and don't worry about it. Either leave it for the next day or give it to Morgan or Dave or me. I'm willing to do all nighters in your place and do any paperwork for you. I'll get the back up team to take a lot of the cases that are out of town and take a lot of the caseload. You guys need a break and deserve one. You and the team have been working too hard. I'm gonna put everyone on stand down for a couple of weeks. Take the time, get some rest, you get to spend time with Jack and he with you. Don't worry about the BAU, you just worry about Jack. I'm sorry I haven't been around the BAU much this past week or so Aaron, but I intend to be around more and I should have. I'm always at the end of the phone, no matter where I am. You should have called me, said something, I can sort anything out, get anyone off your back, I'll happily fight your corner for you. It's my job to protect you guys and the BAU. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys Aaron, even if it means losing my job protecting you guys I will. But you do look so tired. You clearly need sleep Aaron."

"Thanks Matt. I really appreciate all that, honest I do." Just then Aaron's cell went off and he saw it was message from Jess.

"It's Jess, she's worried. Asks where I am and if I'm okay. Says Jack's okay now and they've had a talk. He's wondering where I am and when I'll be home."

"Go home to him Aaron. It'll be okay."

"But what do I say to him? How can I make sure he knows I didn't mean it and how can I make him believe me if I try promising it will never happen again?"

"Just tell him that Aaron. He's a smart kid, he'll understand and you are his dad."

"But what if he sees me as scary now and hates me? And what's worse, fears me? I've never wanted him to ever fear me and until now he never has."

"I'm sure he'll have forgiven you Aaron. He's a tough kid. And you're his dad and his hero. This one incident won't change the way he sees you and certainly wouldn't make him fear you from now on. He'll be okay, you'll see."

"I guess your right Dave."

"I always am Aaron. If you don't want to go home, Jess can bring Jack here and you can talk to him here on neutral ground. Cos of the late hour, Jess can bring a go bag for him with them and he can stay here with you. You and Jack should stay here Aaron. You clearly need looking after as well Jack needing to be looked after. As we are off now, let me take care of the both of you. Here you can get a lot of sleep. I'll even do the school runs, I'll cook, do laundry, anything. You can just relax and be with Jack. Let me take care of all the chores."

"Thanks Dave. I got a go bag in the car but it's got work suits in it…"

"Easy that. Matt? If I call Jess, you mind going round, packing enough stuff for Aaron and Jack and bringing Jack and Jess here? Jess can stay too."

"Sure no problem there Dave. I'll go sort stuff Aaron, bring them here. I'll even swing by my place for a go bag on my way to yours if that's okay Dave?"

"It always is Matt. That settles it Aaron, you and Jack, and if she wants, Jess, too, are all staying here. Let me take care you and Jack. Matt can help me. You can rest and spend time with Jack. Take him places, be his dad, let me do any work chore wise, give you all the time to be his dad. In a few days you'll see you'll be better and back to your old self. Though one thing might help and Morgan might be right about it, in fact I know he's right."

"About what?"

"About you needing to get laid. When was the last time you had any action Aaron?"

"I don't need to get laid Dave. I know I haven't been with anyone since being with Beth but I'm fine, really. In fact I'm not sure right now I could be with anyone. I've been so stressed out and tired, even my hands not working for me. I haven't been able to get it up for a couple of weeks now. Probably just been adding to my stress and darkness but still it hasn't helped. And I refuse to go to a doctor cos I'm fine normally, it's just stress and everything that's been happening mentally."

"I'm not surprised if you've been stressed out and depressed. Happens to any man if they get to where you are and have had as much on their plate as you have and do. I'm sure that once everything's better with the BAU, with Jack, that once you've got plenty of sleep and rest and are back to your normal self, everything down there will work fine again. But I'm sure if you tried and were with a woman, you'd be able to perform fully and get it up no problem. But first things first, fix things with Jack, get plenty of sleep, good food, plenty of rest, let you spend plenty of time with Jack, who always cheers you up and makes you happy. Fix that first then we'll get you laid big guy, that will really put an extra smile on your face and make you so happy, I'm sure."

"I don't need to get laid Dave. I would like a girlfriend but I don't need one, not right now."

"You do Aaron. You were so much happier and relaxed when you and Beth were together and, before that, when you and Haley were happy. They do say that sex is a great stress reliever for a man."

"Dave's right Aaron. Even I agree that after we've sorted everything with Jack, getting you rested up and get you eating enough proper food, get you to spend quality time with Jack and get you all rested up and everything, then you are going to be getting laid, it will cheer you up. You do need someone Aaron, a girlfriend who can be there for you and you can have by your side. We'll find you a girlfriend Aaron. I'll even offer to have Jack so you can be with her."

"Jack would be welcome here anytime Aaron. He can always stay, hang out, even come for dinner and hang here whilst you take a girlfriend for a nice meal."

"I don't need a girlfriend, I'm fine. Plus I'm a single dad and Jack needs me."

"You can still have a girlfriend and be Jack's great single dad. You did both when you and Beth were together. You can do it again. We'll find you the perfect girlfriend who Jack will get along with as great as with Beth and who potentially might end up being his new mom, though no one will ever take Haley's place of course, not with Jack or you. But talking of Haley, wasn't it the 7 year anniversary the other week? We've just been so busy I'm sorry I did forget about it."

"Yeah but we were busy and although it did weigh heavy, I kinda let it pass. I did take Jack to Haley's grave so he could visit his mom and he and I did talk. But still, it didn't help it being the anniversary over the time of everything else happening. The anniversaries never get easier to deal with, no matter how much time passes."

"I know Aaron and I'm sorry I didn't realise and remember."

"That's okay Dave. Haley was my wife not yours. You don't have to remember it like I do, Jack does and Jess does but it's great that you do."

"She meant a lot to me and the team too Aaron and we know how much she means to you guys. We should have all remembered and respected the time. I'm just sorry we forgot."

"That's okay. Luckily one of the only weekends I was home was the time of the anniversary and I was able to take Jack to visit his mom and we could talk and Jack could be with me on the day. But although it's getting easier for him, though it will still always be hard for him, she was his mom and always will be, no one will replace her as his mom, they can't, but whilst it is getting a little easier for him, it's still tough on me and still reminds me of the day I failed my family. And the day I'm to blame for the love of my life dying."

"Your not to blame Aaron, it wasn't your fault. It was Foyet, you know that. You still blame yourself?"

"I always will Dave. I failed my family. I got my son's mom killed and almost let him get killed."

"You saved Jack Aaron, that's what Haley wanted. There wasn't any chance you could have saved her. Foyet saw to that. You killed him to save Jack. Haley wanted you to save your son and you did. Jack meant more to her than her own life, just like he means more than your own life to you. Haley knew she was going to die so gave you the time to get to the house and save your son. Jack knows you saved him. You've not only always been his hero Aaron, but that day you proved how great a hero you are. You killed Foyet to protect and save Jack. No one else ever managed to kill Foyet but you did. You are a hero Aaron. Never forget that."

"Aaron you've been through more than what most people should ever have to go through. You've survived so much, an abusive father, being stabbed by a serial killer, not only did you survive that once but you survived that twice and survived internal bleeding because of it, you survived a car bomb, you've survived the BAU. By now most people who might have been the unit chief and been through what you have would have burned out and retired. You've survived so much and your such a great person. There's no one else the team or I would want as a unit chief and team leader Aaron. You've always led the team so well and been like a father figure to them all. Your respected so highly by everyone in the bureau and me. But especially your team. Everyone looks up to you, Morgan, Spencer, J.J, Kate, Dave, Garcia, even me. We all respect you so highly and look up to you Aaron."

"You really look up to me Matt?"

"Course and I do have so much respect for you Aaron. I always have."

"Thanks Matt. I really appreciate that."

"I mean it Aaron. Now how about I go get your little boy and Jess and bring them here? I want to see a smile return to that face of yours."

"Sure, thanks Matt, Dave."

"No problem Aaron. Have you and Jack had dinner yet?"

"We'd actually just finished and about to get dessert when Jack accidently knocked the glass over."

"Would he still like some ice cream then? I always keep ice cream here for him and Henry."

"Yeah. Oh Matt, make sure Jack brings his school stuff and his lunchbox will you? Dave do I have to ask if you've got peanut butter and jelly in? And stuff for Jack's lunch, at least tomorrow?"

"Yeah, got PB&J, chips, apples, cartons of juice, even sodas if he wants one. Matt get enough stuff packed for say 2 weeks? I'll call Garcia, get her to meet you there and she can help Jess pack some stuff whilst your with Jack."

"Sure Dave."

"Plus anything Jack wants to bring, let him bring. I don't mind."

"No problem. Tell Garcia I should be there in say a half hour if I swing by my place on the way. But you'd better call Jess first Dave."

"Sure, thanks Matt. Dinner will be ready for when you come back."

"Thanks, can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Dave pulled out his cell phone and called Jess.

"Hey Jess, everything okay with Jack?"

"Hi Dave. What's wrong? Where's Aaron? Is he okay? Just he didn't seem okay when he left here. Please tell me he's okay? He hasn't replied to my text and I was just about to try calling him. Is he there?"

"Yeah he's here Jess and he's okay. He came straight here so don't worry about him. Listen Matt's on his way over now, Garcia will meet him there. Aaron does want to talk to Jack and you but I think it's best for Aaron the way he is right now if it's here and if he and Jack stay here so I can look after the both of them. Right now Aaron needs looking after too and if he and Jack stay here, I can look after them and he and Jack can hang out and spend good quality time together without Aaron having to do any chores or anything but spend time with Jack. He's stressed out and depressed Jess. Has been for a few weeks but I guess tonight it all came to a head. He wants so much to apologise to Jack and explain things, that and see him again. How is the little guy? Is he okay now?"

"He's fine. He and I had a long talk and I reassured him. He just wants his dad Dave. And I think that would be a great idea for them both. Aaron needs to spend time with Jack and Jack needs to spend time with his dad. It would do them both the world of good. Aaron has been looking so stressed and tired lately and I have been really worried about him but you know Aaron. He's insisted he's fine."

"Yeah that's Aaron for you Jess. But if they stay here, Aaron can get back to what he was before and be happy again. Matt's given the whole team 2 weeks stand down to recover from the tough case and work load we've had. I think for that time, Aaron and Jack are best staying here where I can make sure Aaron gets looked after as well as Jack and that Aaron gets to spend as much time as possible with his son, real quality time without the hassle of cooking, laundry, chores, everything. And I think it would do them good if you stayed here too. I know you have to work but when your not working whilst their here, you can be here. So Matt's going by his place to grab a go bag for himself, then he's coming there to Aaron's apartment. I'll call Garcia in a minute and she can meet Matt there. If Matt packs enough stuff for Aaron and Jack for at least 2 weeks here, Garcia will help you pack whilst Matt can be with Jack. Hey Matt, as he's on your way to Aaron's, if you call Will, can you pick him up, he can help you pack the stuff for both Aaron and Jack?"

"Sure Dave. Right on it. Hey J.J, is Will there? It's about Hotch. He's here at Dave's. Yeah he's okay. I'm gonna go fetch Jack and Jess now. Could Will help me pack stuff for Jack and Aaron to stay here at Dave's whilst the team is off for 2 weeks? Everyone needs and deserves the time off, especially Aaron? Thanks. Hey Will, yeah, you heard about Aaron right? About his stressed out, depressed state? Yeah. The thing is Aaron's here right now at Dave's. I was here for dinner and some company. Yeah he's okay. But he, Jack and Jess are gonna stay here whilst the team is off for the next 2 weeks. Me and Dave will look after them. But I could do with a little help. I'm going to pick Jess and Jack up now. If I pick you up on my way and then drop you home on our way back, could you just come help me pack plenty of stuff for at least 2 weeks stay for Aaron and Jack? Garcia will meet us there to help Jess pack some stuff whilst we're with Jack. Yeah? Sure. Thanks Will. Really appreciate it. I'm gonna swing by my place to pack some stuff for me quickly then I should be with you in say about 20 minutes? Sure, thanks though. Really appreciate it. Yeah you heard right. J.J is home for 2 whole weeks and doesn't have to work. Make sure she gets spoiled rotten okay? And Henry gets some real time with his mom too? That and you get plenty of attention and you and J.J spend enough time together, mommy and daddy time that is. Someone can always have Henry for you guys. Thanks Will. Appreciate it. I'll see you soon."

"Jess, Matt and Will, will be there in probably just under a half hour? Matt's going by his place then picking Will up. He'll drop Will home. That okay?"

"Sure, thanks Dave."

" _Aunt Jess, is that Uncle Dave?_ " Dave heard Jack's voice in the background " _Is my dad okay? Is he there with Uncle Dave?"_

"Put him on Jess, let me talk to him, explain what's gonna happen and him and you coming here."

"Sure, Jack your Uncle Dave wants to talk. Your dad is okay and is there with Dave. Here Dave, here's Jack."

"Uncle Dave, is my dad okay? Can you tell him I'm sorry and I didn't mean to knock the glass over? That and I forgive him for shouting and sending me to my room?"

"You can tell him all that yourself Jack. You, your dad and your Aunt Jess are all gonna stay here with me okay for the next couple of weeks whilst I, you and your Aunt Jess help your dad rest and get happy again. You and your dad can spend a lot of quality time together. I'll do all the chores so you and your dad can hang out. Here he can get a lot of sleep, eat some good food and spend all his time with you. You can spend all your time outside school with your dad. I'll look after the both of you guys and your Aunt Jess. Mudgie's here so he can hang out with you guys. So is that okay? Your dad's been really stressed out with work recently Jack and he didn't mean to shout at you. You did nothing wrong. But he does want to talk to you and see you and apologise to you. So Matt, Garcia and Will are coming there. Whilst Garcia helps your Aunt Jess pack some stuff, Matt and Will, will help you pack plenty of stuff and will pack plenty of stuff for your dad and you 3 guys will stay here with me and Mudgie. Matt's put the whole team on 2 weeks stand down so no one has to work, especially your dad."

"Yeah, that's fine Uncle Dave. Dad does need looking after. I can help right? Please?"

"Course you can kiddo. I'll need your help. You can help most of all especially with keeping your dad company, helping him cheer up and get happy again and spending lots of time with him, just you and your dad. So can you go start sorting stuff you want to bring here and start packing plenty of clothes for at least 2 weeks? Pack all your school stuff and make sure you bring your lunchbox too? Matt, Will and Garcia will be there soon. Matt will be bringing you and your Aunt Jess back here. He's staying here too to help look after you guys and your dad."

"Yeah course I can. Sounds so awesome! Uncle Dave, just before I knocked the glass over, we were just about to get dessert. We've already eaten the main dinner. When I get there, have you got any ice cream?"

"Course I have Jack. Got loads and of course you can have some ice cream. Your dad says you can have some. So you okay with everything kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'll go start packing now. Thanks Uncle Dave. Tell dad I love him okay and I'll see him real soon?"

"Will do Jack." Dave heard the phone being passed back to Jess.

"Hey Dave, thanks for that. I'll make a start on packing stuff for him and Aaron but thanks. So is Aaron okay?"

"Yeah he's okay Jess. Really tired and really stressed out but he's okay and he will be okay. So Matt, Will and Garcia will be there in about a half hour okay?"

"Sure thanks Dave. Tell Aaron I love him okay and that I'm not mad, just worried about him?"

"Will do Jess. Thanks though. See you soon."

"Sure, bye Dave and thanks."

"No problem Jess. Aaron will be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

After Dave had finished the call and had quickly called Garcia, he went back to Aaron and relayed Jack and Jess's messages.

Whilst Aaron went to get the go bag he'd left in his car, having an idea, Dave called someone whilst finishing cooking his and Matt's dinner in the kitchen, keeping an ear and eye out so Aaron didn't hear him speaking to the person. Luckily for Dave, when Aaron came back in, he headed for one of the downstairs bathrooms. And then headed into Dave's living room, not realising Dave was in his kitchen. He sank down in the same chair and was soon lost in his thoughts about all he, Dave and Matt had said, about Jack and Jess coming and about how he was going to fix his relationship with his son and his relationship with each of his team members, especially Morgan.

Dave, being his sneaky self, managed to finish talking to the person he'd called and then even managed a quick call to someone else and then a very quick call to one more person, before going into his living room to find Aaron sitting in the same comfy chair he'd been sitting in earlier, looking deeply lost in his thoughts.

"Everything okay Aaron?" Dave looked at him worried.

"Yeah, was just thinking about everything that's been said, that's gonna happen, about how I can fix the relationship with my son and fix the relationship with each and every member of my team, especially Morgan. I need to apologise to them all, but especially him. He deserves it more than the others Dave. I was way too hard on him and I did go over the top. I let the personal interfere with the professional and that was wrong and out of line."

"You want me to call him, see if he doesn't want to come here and talk to you? Garcia's staying by the way. He can too. So can Spencer if he wants to. J.J and Kate, like you, need time with their own kids and their husbands. But you can still talk to them. When I talked to Garcia, she wasn't mad at you, just really worried for you. I've already forgiven you Aaron as there was nothing really you needed forgiveness for. But I think it might be a good idea if Morgan came here, at least tonight before he has any plans on going to Chicago. Hopefully he's still in town. Spencer can come and you can talk to him. He can help look after you and Jack and hang with me, Matt and Garcia. I know he'd want to help you out. He's always seen you as a father figure Aaron. Let me call Morgan, then I'll call Spencer. As J.J already knows we're off, why don't you call Kate, at least tell her the team has 2 weeks off thanks to Matt? I'm sure I can convince Morgan to come here and talk to you, even if he's so mad he hates you. I can promise him some dinner, beers and a bed and the chance to see Jack."

"That would work Dave. He'd do anything to be able to see Jack and hang with him. Thanks. I really appreciate everything."

"Don't mention it Aaron. Everything will be okay. Promise. Hey Morgan, you made any plans for your days yet? Yeah? All of them? I am sorry. Listen Matt's decided to give the whole team 2 weeks stand down so you still got time to try and find a flight. If not, say next week, you can borrow the back up jet, at least to get there and back. Sure. Listen, I know you hate him right now. Yeah? Me and Matt have talked to him. He wants to talk to you. He's here right now. Something happened and he kinda shouted at Jack but then realised what he'd done, had Jess stay with Jack and he came here where Matt was keeping me company for dinner. But we've talked to him, he's admitted he's depressed and stressed out and that he hasn't been sleeping. But these past weeks have been hard on him. We've all forgotten but the other week was the 7 year anniversary of Haley's death. So along with all the stress and pressure from work, going on case after case, never being home enough for Jack, having people on his back and fighting for his team, having mountains of paperwork, even doing all nighters a few nights, all that, plus the stress of being a single parent plus Haley's anniversary and life in general has all gotten too much for him. He's here now and whilst we're off he, Jack and Jess will stay here. Matt, Garcia and maybe Spencer, I'll call him in a minute, are all staying here to look after Aaron, Jack and Jess. I was kinda hoping you'd be willing to come here too, at least to talk to Hotch, straighten things out. He's admitted he went over the top and crossed the line with you. Tomorrow Matt can go by the BAU and get your stuff for you back but Hotch does want to talk to you. Jack will be here. Have you eaten yet? Matt's gone to pick Jess and Jack up from Aaron's place so I'm kinda saving dinner for when he gets back. You want some? Got beers here too. I'll give you a bed with a bathroom. And you can spend some time with Jack. We'll all look after both Jack and Hotch so Hotch and Jack can spend a lot of quality time together. There's free food in it for you. Clooney can come stay too. Yeah? Thanks Morgan. If I call Spencer, can you pick him up on the way? Thanks. Sure, see you soon. Sorry about Chicago by the way. You can still borrow the jet next week if you want. Thanks though Morgan. Really appreciate it. Sure. Bye" Dave hung up and called Spencer, who also said he'd come over. Dave then text Morgan about picking Spencer up and went to make Aaron and himself some coffee. He found Aaron once again sitting in the living room deep in his thoughts.

"Morgan and Spencer will be here soon, with Clooney. Apparently Morgan can't get a flight to Chicago for a couple of days so was going to try again tomorrow. I've told him if he wants to go next week but can't get a flight, he can borrow the jet."

"Thanks Dave. Oh I called Kate, apologised to her, She says I'm forgiven and that she and Chris are worried about me. You, don't tell Morgan this as I don't want him knowing I think he's right nor do I want anyone except you and Matt to ever know I've been having problems getting it up, and hopefully that will resolve once I'm rested up and have spent plenty of time with Jack relaxing and enjoying life, but don't tell Morgan but I think he's right. You and Matt are too. I do miss having a girlfriend and I do miss the sex and having someone to hold and enjoy a bed with. I am only a man after all. I was married for over 20 years and was so used to having Haley to go home to and to share a bed with. That and have regular great sex. Sex is a good stress reliever and really does help by connecting you with and being close with another person. When I was with Beth, she was always there, she and I had a great time together, she made me happy, she and Jack got on so great, she was really great with him, and when Beth and I were together, I actually enjoyed that closeness a relationship gives, having someone to hold in your arms, to greet, to go home to, to make love to. Someone real that you can touch and hold, who you can have an adult conversation with, flirt with, be yourself with, enjoy spending time with, have laughs with, someone you can greet with a kiss and a smile, someone you might want to spend the rest of your life with, all the things a girlfriend and a wife bring to a man. But most of all someone who also makes Jack happy and he gets on with and who is really good with him. It took me a couple of months before I introduced Jack to Beth as I wasn't sure but I suppose I got lucky with Beth. I doubt I'll get that lucky again. But to be honest, I do miss having sex with a girlfriend and having someone there for me."

"That settles it then Aaron, we are finding you a girlfriend and getting you laid. But I promise no one except me and Matt will ever know about your little problem with you know…no one ever has to know. But if it doesn't get better and you still have problems way after your better, go see a doctor and get it checked out?"

"Sure, promise. Thanks though Dave."

"No worries Aaron, no man wants to admit to that kind of problem, even to another guy."

"Thanks though. It has happened before, after Haley died and for about several months after, I couldn't get aroused and it was almost a year after her funeral before I started feeling anything and was able to even get an erection again. I only knew it had started working when one morning I woke up to find I'd had a wet dream. That morning in the shower, was the first time I'd got it working since before Haley died. I've never told anyone though, I just put up with it and dealt with it. But I was grieving and was focused on Jack for months after the funeral and life was tough especially the first year after her death. I just didn't have any feelings that way for months and when I did, I did struggle to get any reaction that way. And until that morning I woke up, I couldn't make anything happen and it was beginning to get frustrating and worrying but then it seemed to cure itself and I was okay again. It'll cure itself this time, I'm sure."

Dave was a little shocked Aaron had openly admitted such an intimate and obviously highly embarrassing topic for him. This was the first time he'd heard Aaron admit to such problems after Haley's death but considering the guy had been grieving and had Jack to look after and so much on his plate, Dave wasn't surprised that for almost a year after Haley's death, Aaron had been having a hard time, he was grieving and he was a single parent to a little boy who'd lost his mom and was also grieving.

"I'm sure it will Aaron, don't worry about it, that's the best way to cure it by not worrying. But if you want I can lend you some real top quality magazines or even let you watch some porn whilst Jack's at school. Plus I do have good internet access here, fibre optic so you can watch and view stuff on your laptop in the privacy of your bedroom. You can even use your laptop for DVD's so your alone. But don't worry about any of that in terms of feelings coming back and you being able to get aroused. I'm sure that once your better and rested up and happy again, everything will go back to normal."

"Thanks Dave. Appreciate it. Really."

"No problem and when you feel ready, we'll find you a girlfriend Aaron so you can start having regular sex and get laid and get happy that way. You of all people deserve to be happy Aaron. Haley would want you to be happy and want you to be with someone again. She'd want nothing more than for you and Jack to be happy and for Jess to be happy. Hey there's a solution Aaron. Marry Jess. She makes you happy, she makes Jack really happy, she's great with Jack, almost like a second mom to him, she knows you so well, in a way, sometimes she is like your wife…"

"Dave she's my sister in law, like a close sister to me. She's Jack's aunt and caretaker when I'm working and away. I couldn't be in a relationship with Jess."

"Just saying Aaron, just saying."

"Please don't Dave. Now do you want help making the rooms up?"

"Sure be good, thanks, though I can do it myself."

"I can do it Dave. I'm not totally useless. Good coffee by the way. I do love your best Italian coffee. Always the best."

"You got that right. Come on, when they get here, Morgan and Spencer can help too. I got mine and Matt's made up, just another 7 rooms to make up, no make that 8."

"Dave there's you, Matt, me, Jack, Jess, Spencer, Morgan and Garcia, makes a total of 7 people."

"Had a call from Stephen when you went to the car. He's finally able to come and move here. He should be here in about a couple of hours. He wanted to drive tonight and it's only Roanoke and only 7 now. He'll be here by about 9. He called to make sure I was home and it was okay. I told him that when he did come here, he could stay here with me til he found a job and a place of his own. Both of which I'd help him with."

"That's great Dave! Be good to see him. That still leaves one room unaccounted for."

"Well a friend was driving down with him to keep him company and to take turns driving so Stephen didn't get too tired. Stephen asked if he could crash here for the night then drive back to Roanoke tomorrow morning. I said it was fine so he's crashing here tonight. I hope that's okay Aaron?"

"That's fine Dave."

"Accounts for all the rooms okay?" Dave couldn't believe he was lying to Aaron and getting away with it. When in fact Aaron knew the other guy coming with Stephen really well.

Dave and Aaron were upstairs making up the 8 extra bedrooms when there was a knock on the door. Dave went to answer it to find Morgan and Spencer.

"Hey Derek, Spencer, thanks for coming. Come on in. The others should be back soon. Aaron and I are just making the rooms up upstairs. HEY AARON, MORGAN AND SPENCER ARE HERE. Spencer, why don't you take over from Aaron, help me finish making up the rooms whilst Aaron and Morgan talk?"

"Sure Rossi, thanks for letting me come over and stay. How is Hotch? He okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay Spencer. He will be okay too."

Aaron appeared on the stairs and started coming down the stairs.

"Oh hey Morgan, hey Spencer. I've done 3 of the rooms Dave."

"I've done 3, only leaves 2 more. Spencer, you do one, I'll do one? Mine and Matt's rooms I already made up before Aaron came."

"Sure Rossi. So who else is staying here apart from us 4, Jack, Jess, Garcia and Matt?"

"Stephen. And a friend of his whose driving down from Roanoke with him tonight is crashing here for the night."

"Stephen's coming Rossi? Awesome!"

"Yeah, he can finally move here. I told him he can stay with me when he comes to Quantico until he can find a job and a place of his own, unless he wants to stay here permanently that is. He's more than welcome to. They'll be here about 9. Spencer? Just Matt might be here with Jess, Jack and Garcia soon."

"Sure Rossi. You okay Hotch?"

"Yeah thanks Spencer. I'll be okay. Hey Morgan, want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure Hotch."

"Mind if I have some more of that best Italian Dave?"

"Help yourself Aaron."

"Got any marshmallows and some of that top Italian cocoa for Jack?"

"Same cupboard as the coffee Aaron. Marshmallows are in the cupboard under the kettle."

"Thanks Dave. Come on Morgan, coffee awaits."


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan followed his unit chief to Dave's kitchen where they stood talking. Aaron apologised profusely to Morgan and admitted he'd gone over the top and mixed professional with the personal and let his stress and mood affect how he'd reacted. Aaron admitted he was in the wrong and told Morgan he wasn't suspended, rather simply off with the rest of the team. Aaron apologised as much as he could to Morgan, though still pointed out that Matt had agreed Morgan would need to take an anger management class and present the lecture. He also still had to apologise to the suspect so as to keep the lawyer happy. But apart from that everything else didn't matter. Aaron admitted he'd lost his temper and crossed the line and was sorry. He told Morgan all about how he'd had a lot to deal with, had people on his back, had so many stupid meetings fighting bureaucrats and fighting for his team and their budget, how he had so much paperwork, how he'd not slept in over 2 weeks and was barely sleeping before that, how he hated how he was barely home for the past few weeks, how on top of everything, it had been the 7 year anniversary of Haley's death and how everything had just gotten too much and he was stressed out and feeling so down. He told Morgan about the incident with Jack and how that had pushed him over the top and made him realise he needed help and to talk to Dave. Then he told Morgan about his good talk with Dave and Matt and how they'd promised to help him and how he and Jack and Jess were now staying at Dave's. Aaron had expected Morgan to hate him and be mad at him but was surprised at Morgan's genuine concern for his team's leader and his friend and the man he'd looked up for all these years. Morgan instantly forgave Aaron, surprising Aaron, and offered whatever help he could, especially with work and with Jack. Aaron was amazed at the guy's kindness and reaction considering that when they'd been at the BAU only a few hours early, Morgan had wanted to kill him.

"Tomorrow I'll go by the BAU Morgan, get you your stuff back. I shouldn't have taken it from you."

"That's okay Hotch. Rossi told me earlier, that Matt would go by the BAU and get my FBI stuff from your office for you. But I really appreciate your honesty and everything Hotch. I'm here for you man, always will be. We BAU are a family. Families stick together. When we go back to work, give me whatever paperwork you want Hotch, I'll happily stay all night so you can go home to Jack. Anything that would keep you after normal hours, give to me okay? I'll go to any meetings you want me to. Stand in and help with any unit chief stuff. Hell I'd even work on paperwork all of a weekend if it made a difference and meant you could spend the entire weekend with Jack at home. You ever want me to cover for you or take the day or even leave early and need me to cover the unit chief duties just say and I'm happy to Hotch. If you want, next case, you go but I stay and spend the entire time catching up on all the paperwork you got. Bet I can get it all done by the time you guys come back."

"You'd really stay behind on a case just to do paperwork for me Morgan?"

"Hell yeah and to give those stupid bureaucrats whats for in any meeting. They need to know the BAU is not to be messed with and we won't stand for any bullshit! But any meeting that would mean you'd be at work after say 5, I'll go to, I'll go to any that start later. If you have any early meetings I'll go to them so that you can come in after you drop Jack at school. Jack ever needs to hang with us at the BAU, I'll go pick him up, and he can hang with us in the bullpen or Garcia's lair and we'll all happily watch him. You can leave early for Jack any day you want. I'll cover for you Hotch. You ever need me to watch Jack anytime, I'm there. I love hanging with little man. And he's so well behaved and great company. He's so awesome Hotch. Just like a mini you really."

"You calling Jack a mini me?"

"Yeah cos he is. Just ask anyone. Even pretty boy would agree with me. HEY PRETTY BOY!" Morgan shouted out of the kitchen door towards the stairs.

"YEAH? WHAT'S UP MORGAN?"

"DON'T YOU AGREE THAT JACK IS A MINI HOTCH?"

"HELL YEAH! TOTALLY!"

"ROSSI MAN, YOU THERE?"

"MOST DEFINITELY MORGAN. AARON, JACK IS SO MINI YOU!"

"THANK YOU DAVE, SPENCER. APPRECIATE IT!"

"NO PROBLEM. WE'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND. HEY MORGAN, COULD I BORROW SOME MUSCLE? NEED TO MOVE A TV…"

"YOU GOT A TV UP THERE ROSSI?"

"IN MY ROOM, YEAH. MOVING IT TO HOTCH'S ROOM."

"WHY NOT MINE?"

"HOTCH DESERVES IT MORE. HE AND JACK CAN WATCH MOVIES. WHEN JACK'S AT SCHOOL, AARON CAN WATCH GROWN UP STUFF."

"OH RIGHT. MAKES SENSE. COMING…"


	6. Chapter 6

After Dave, Spencer and Morgan had come back downstairs, there was a knock on Dave's door. Dave answered it to find Matt, Jack, Jess and Garcia standing there, all but Jack with bags in their hands.

"Hey Uncle Dave, is my dad here? Is he okay?"

"He's okay kiddo, come on in guys."

When they stepped inside Aaron was standing by the living room door. Jack stood still, looking unsure at his dad. He was still a little scared of his dad after his dad had shouted him for the first time in his life and seemed so scary to Jack.

Aaron saw the uncertainness and fear in Jack's eyes. He knelt down and held out his arms, smiling at his son reassuringly.

"It's okay buddy, come here. I'm so sorry I shouted buddy."

Jack saw his old dad back and ran to him, wrapping his arms around his dad's neck in a hug. Aaron wrapped his own arms around Jack's body.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to knock the glass over. It was an accident. Aunt Jess said it was an accident and wasn't my fault. Are you still mad at me? You've never shouted at me before or even raised your voice. I'm sorry. I promise to try to never do it again."

"Buddy you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry Jack. It was an accident, plain and simple. It wasn't your fault, nothing was. You did nothing wrong. It could have easily been me to knock the glass over. You were only being your normal happy outgoing self and telling me about your day. I love to hear about your day, especially anything exciting that's happened at school or with mates. I'm so sorry I shouted. I was wrong. I should never have shouted. I promised years ago that I'd never shout at you or raise my voice. I've never wanted to scare you buddy, that's just wrong. I'm so sorry I shouted and reacted like I did Jack. It was completely wrong of me and I lost my temper when I shouldn't have. I promised years ago that I'd never lose my temper with you, no matter what you did. You did nothing wrong Jack. I was the one in the wrong. I should never have gotten mad at you for an accident. That could happen to anyone, even me and plus only a little water was spilled and it easily cleaned up. The way I reacted was so wrong and I'm so sorry I scared you. Please don't be scared of me Jack. Ever. I love you so much buddy, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too dad, more than anything in the world. I forgive you. So your not mad at me?"

"Jack I could never be mad at you, especially for something so simple as knocking a glass over and spilling a little water. It's no big deal and a complete accident and very easily cleaned up. You did nothing wrong okay?" Aaron pushed Jack away slightly so that he could look his son in the eye as he said the last statement.

"Okay dad. I love you dad." Jack hugged his dad hard again, Aaron hugging him back.

"I love you too buddy. So we okay aren't we?"

"Yeah, course dad. And Uncle Dave and Uncle Matt have both said you and me get to hang out here for 2 whole weeks."

"When your not at school, yeah buddy. Can't wait."

"Awesome! Hey Uncle Derek! Uncle Spencer! You guys staying here too?"

"Yeah and…ah this should be him now….HEY MUDGIE YOUR MATE'S HERE…"

"Where is Mudgie Uncle Dave?"

"He's actually been on a walk. Probably them together Morgan."

Matt opened the door and a black Labrador and a German Shepherd came running inside happily. They started to run to their owners but as soon as they saw Jack, they made a beeline for their best human friend. Jack let go of his dad to make a huge fuss of both dogs.

"Hey Mudgie boy! Hey Clooney boy! Is Clooney staying here too Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah kiddo. Clooney's here with Morgan."

"Awesome! Heya boys! Missed me have you?" Jack happily re-bonded with his 2 canine friends, who were so happy to see Jack.

"Don't I get a hello Clooney my boy?" Clooney simply ignored his owner, much preferring Jack and too happily getting attention from his young friend.

"We feed them, house them, train them and give them everything they could ever want for but when it comes to us and Jack, the dogs know who they love more Derek. Hey Max, Tom."

"Hey Tom, how's my boy been?"

The 2 dog sitters stood at the door watching the dogs greet and get attention from Jack.

"He's been great Derek. Been having a whale of a time playing with Mudgie in the park but like always he's been as good as gold."

"Mudgie had a good time then Max?"

"Awesome Dave. He loves playing with Clooney. Sorry we took a longer but we didn't have the heart to break up their game, they were just having way too much fun, especially when their mates Rosie and Storm joined them. Hopefully both boys are tired out now though."

"Who are Rosie and Storm?" Jack looked up at Max and Tom.

"Rosie's a border collie and Storm is a husky. Their both females and Mudgie and Clooney's best mates, we're not quite sure if they consider Rosie and Storm their girlfriends, though they do flirt with them and let the 2 girls beat them up. It's so funny watching them. Mudgie loves Storm most and Clooney has a thing for Rosie. Watching the petite, small framed but highly border collie tackle big Clooney there to the ground and pretend to hold him by the neck like dogs do in play is so funny."

"Can we maybe watch them one day dad?"

"Sure buddy, one day. Hey boys, good to see you. Had a good time with your girlfriends have you? Lucky boys." Aaron, still kneeling down stroked both dogs, who wagged their tails happily.

"Sorry to chop and run guys but we'll see you boys in the morning okay Clooney? Mudgie? Pick them up normal time okay Derek? Dave?"

"Sure thanks guys."

"Yeah thanks."

"Hey Mudgie, Clooney, how about some dinner?" At the mention of food, both dogs looked up at Dave who went to head to the kitchen but then looked up at Jack, waiting for him to move.

"You know Hotch, Jack's such a natural he could be the dog whisperer for real."

"Tell me about it Morgan. He only has to see a dog and that dog attaches itself to him. Sadly due to our apartment not allowing pets, plus mine and Jess's work meaning it wouldn't be fair on a dog, we can't have a dog of our own but with Clooney and Mudgie here, he's got plenty of canine company.

"You coming for dinner Mudgie? Clooney?" The 2 dogs looked at Jack again.

"Come on boys, dinner time!" Jack ran towards the kitchen, the dogs running after him. Aaron and the others hurried after them. Jack held 2 dog bowls in his hands with the dogs sitting very obediently in front of him.

"Watch this Uncle Matt. Trained them last time." He put the 2 bowls of kibble in front of the dogs, who just sat there staring at Jack, as if waiting for his command. Jack only had to say the work 'okay' and the 2 dogs happily tucked into their bowls of kibble as Jack stood back allowing them to eat, looking proud of himself.

"Awesome or what?"

"Very awesome buddy. Well done. Proud of you."

"That's amazing Jack buddy! How long did it take you to teach them that?"

"Only once. Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek helped me. They already knew control over eating their dinner. Uncle Dave and Uncle Derek just helped the dogs to learn the control from me."

"That is so awesome little man!"

"Talking of dinner, Dave…"

"Sure. Hey Spencer, Garcia, Jess, you guys eaten yet?"

"I actually ate whilst I was at Aaron's after Jack and I had talked and before you called Dave. There were quite bit of leftovers. Jack got to eat some ice cream whilst I had a quick dinner."

"You've eaten ice cream already buddy?"

"Yeah, Aunt Jess said it was okay dad. Sorry Uncle Dave forgot to say when I talked to you."

"That's okay kiddo. If your dad says it's okay, you can still have ice cream now."

"Dad? Please?" Jack looked at his dad pleadingly."

"Sure, just this once buddy…."

Dave and the others saw Aaron smile at his son and were glad. It was good to see Aaron smile again.

"Thanks dad! Uncle Dave, dad says okay…"

"Excellent! So chocolate, vanilla, mint choc or cookie dough? Or all 4?"

"Dad?..." Jack looked to his dad again, who simply nodded yes "Can I have all 4 Uncle Dave? Dad's okay with it."

"You sure can kiddo."

"Hey Rossi, is there enough for me to have some dinner?"

"I'm still eating right Rossi? You did promise me dinner when I came."

"I sure did Derek and yeah there's plenty. It's carbonara and me and Matt cooked plenty. Kitten? You hungry?"

"Yeah and I'll have some too Rossi, thanks."

"Jess? Ice cream? Aaron?"

"How about if Jack eats with you guys, I wanna talk to Aaron, if that's okay Dave?"

"Course Jess."

Aaron had dreaded the fact that he knew Jess would want to talk to him about everything that had happened and him being stressed out and depressed.

"Here guys, best Italian again. Then after the ice cream kiddo, I got that best Italian cocoa with plenty of marshmallows."

"Awesome! I can have that can't I dad?"

"Sure buddy. Thanks Dave. You bought all your school with you Jack?"

"Yeah, er…Uncle Matt I left my backpack and lunchbox in your car…"

"I'll go get it little man, don't worry."

"Have you done your homework yet buddy? Normally you do it after dinner and before your bath."

"Not yet dad. I'll do after the cocoa if you'll help me?"

"Course I will buddy. How about Spencer help too? He is so smart. With his help, I'm sure we can get it done in no time."

"Yeah will you Uncle Spencer?"

"Course I will Jack. Love to. We'll breeze through that homework."

"Awesome. I do have a paper due next Monday. It's on the states of matter. We've been learning about that during the year but I'll need some help. Uncle Spencer? As you're a science genius, will you help me?"

"Course I will Jack."

"Dad will you help me too? You're always awesome at helping with any homework or paper I have."

"Course I will buddy. Be glad to. And, as it will help, how about you, me, Spencer and anyone else that wants to go, take a trip to the science museum Saturday?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome dad! Thanks!"

"No problem buddy, then how about if you get an A on the paper, as it should be graded by the Friday, I'll take you to the zoo on the Saturday, just me and you?"

"That would be so awesome dad! You're the best!"

"Thanks buddy I do try. You be okay with Dave and the guys whilst I have a talk with Aunt Jess? Dave how about as he has had a tough evening, if he wants seconds, let him have seconds."

"Can I really dad?" Jack's eyes lit up.

"For once and this time only, yeah buddy."

"Thanks dad! You really are so awesome!"

"Your welcome and how about tomorrow night, as Dave does insist on doing all the cooking, he cooks you mac n cheese with bacon, like Uncle Sean cooks for you and him when he visits?"

"Yeah! Will you Uncle Dave? Please?"

"Course I will kiddo. Hey Morgan, Spencer, you guys help Jack lay the table for our dinner if I start serving and get Jack's ice cream for him?"

"Sure Rossi, come on little man. I bet you 20 bucks we can't finish before Rossi has served everyone's food."

"Bribing my son again Morgan?"

"Your on Uncle Derek! You are so gonna owe me 20 bucks. I can clear the kitchen table at home in under 5 minutes, all by myself. This will be a breeze."

"You got it down to under 5 minutes little man? I'm so losing 20 bucks."

Aaron watched Jack happily hurry to help Spencer and Morgan lay the dining room table. He was glad his son was happy again. Taking mugs of coffee, Jess and a reluctant Aaron headed into the living room. Jess managed to get Aaron to open up and he told her almost everything he'd told Dave and Matt, at least about the work pressures, not sleeping, hardly being home for Jack, the fact it had been the 7 year anniversary and the fact he was just so stressed out and feeling black. He told her about how he'd blown off at everyone in his team and then ended up having it out big time with Morgan at the BAU. He told her what had happened at home with Jack. How he was sorry about it and about the blowout with Morgan He left out all the parts that included not having a girlfriend and certainly didn't say a word about his recent problems and inability in getting himself off or get it up. There was no way he was telling Jess any of that. Not only was she a woman but she was not only his sister in law, and there for family, but she was like a close sister to Aaron. He then went on to tell Jess how he'd come straight there to Dave's and ended up spilling to Dave and Matt and what they'd said, about him and Morgan having a good talk, about how he admitted he was in need of rest and time with Jack. Jess just sat and listened, feeling so sorry for her brother in law, knowing life was tough for him being a single dad with the job he had and being away from home and Jack so much. She knew he'd much rather be home much more and preferably every night and be with his son but that the job didn't allow it and that he hated that. She loved how close Aaron and Jack were and loved how amazing a dad Aaron was and how Jack looked up to Aaron with such high regard and considered his dad his hero. She always wanted to do as much as she could to help Aaron out with Jack but knew that even with all her help, life was still hard for Aaron. She sat there listening to Aaron talk, knowing he didn't open up like this often. When he'd finally finished, Jess reassured him how he was such an excellent dad and unit chief, how Jack adored his dad and how she was always there for him and Jack and always would be. She was so sorry for Aaron and reassured everything would be okay. She told him about the talk she'd had with Jack and how she'd made sure he was okay, How Jack had been after his dad had left and before Matt, Will and Garcia had arrived and also said how he did need some time off and time spent solely with Jack. How Jack needed time with his dad too and how the time at Dave's would be good for the both of them. She'd been worried about her brother in law, who was like a close brother to her, for weeks and was just glad he not only finally realised he needed to tell someone but that he'd get a lot of rest, time away from work and plenty of time with his son. She promised she was always there for him and Jack and they were never a burden. She promised she'd keep helping them out as long as they needed her and that she loved looking after Jack and spending so much time with her only nephew. She told Aaron she loved both him and Jack and that they were her family. She wasn't going anywhere and was always going to be there for the both of them.

Aaron was amazed at how good Jess was being to him and how he was spilling out to the woman who was like a close sister and best friend to him and was always there for him and Jack. The relief of spilling to Jess and telling her so much and then hearing her replies, reassurances, especially her telling him he was an excellent dad and that she'd never want any other father for her only nephew, which to Aaron, meant so much coming from Jess, was so much that Aaron ended up sobbing onto her shoulder as she moved to sit next to him, perched on the arm of the chair. After a couple of minutes of good sobbing, Aaron came to his senses and was embarrassed to have broken down and cried against Jess and in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Jess, I don't know what came over me. You really mean everything you said?"

"Course I do Aaron, every word. Your like a close brother and you're the dad of my only nephew, an fantastic dad at that. There's no one else I'd want as my nephew's dad. But I'm always here for you guys okay? I know life is tough for you but you ever need to talk and I'm here. I love helping you and Jack out and looking after Jack. How many other aunts get to spend so much time with their only nephew? Jack's an amazing kid. He adores you, his dad, his hero, and the man he looks up to higher than anyone else I know, Aaron. You're an amazing father, you really are, especially being a single dad, you do amazingly well. Jack's so proud to call you his dad that's its always amazing even to me. He talks about you and of you with such pride Aaron and such high regard. You can do no wrong in his eyes. Everyone he meets he loves telling them that his dad is awesome and his hero and how when he grows up he's going to be just like his dad, the coolest toughest superhero and FBI agent he knows. His words. According to him, and I have to agree with him 100 per cent on this, he's got the most awesome dad in the world. He's right Aaron. Every time you even call, he's so happy. Every minute your home, Jack wants to be with you and you with him. I only have to tell him your coming home, and his face lights up so much, he's the happiest boy in the world. The only thing that makes him happier is when you come through the door and he sees you, even if you've been home and just been at the BAU, he's so happy to see you when you come home. He loves spending every minute he can with you. His world revolves around you Aaron. You've done so amazingly well in raising him to be the fine young man he is now and when he grows up, he's going to be such a great man that will really make you so proud and make me so proud. You've done an outstanding job Aaron with raising your son and I know you'll keep doing an outstanding job. You're the best father to any kid I know. Even Jack's friends are in awe of you, as well as the team. And that's another thing. All your team respect you and look up to you so highly, you do an amazing job leading the team and being their unit chief. I bet if you ask any of them, they'd all say they wouldn't have anyone else as their leader and unit chief than you, Aaron. Then there's the bureau. So many agents and people in the FBI respect you so highly, even superiors. I know Matt does. You have an amazing team Aaron but they wouldn't be the same without you. They need you. It's why I encouraged you to return to the BAU and offered to help you with Jack. Your team still needs you just like Jack needs you. I just help bridge the gap and help you look after Jack so you can be both his amazing dad and an amazing unit chief and team leader. All in all Aaron, you're a fantastic dad to Jack, a great unit chief and team leader and an amazing guy who I'm proud to call my brother in law and even prouder to call the father of my only nephew. And I mean it Aaron, every word."

"Aw thanks Jess. I really appreciate all that and it's wonderful to hear you say all that. Thank you."

"You Aaron are more than welcome. I know no one could ever even try to replace Haley, especially in being Jack's mom and the love of your life and first love but you do deserve to find love again. When you were with Beth, you were so happy Aaron. I did like her by the way. Jack liked her and she was really good with him. I'm sorry it didn't work out and she had to move to Hong Kong but that doesn't mean you can't find someone else who will make you as happy as Beth did."

"Jess I don't need a girlfriend right now. I'm okay, really."

"Aaron Hotchner, when was the last time you got laid?"

"When I was with Beth but I'm fine Jess, really."

"That was what, about a year and a half ago, coming up to 2 years right?"

"So? I'm fine Jess."

"So? You are still only a guy Aaron. You do need someone there for support and by your side, someone you can talk to, chat and laugh with, spend nights with, they do say that sex is a great stress reliever Aaron…"

"Not you too Jess! Please? Dave and Matt, then Morgan were all on about me needing to get laid and needing a girlfriend."

"But Beth did make you happy. Haley made you so happy Aaron. I bet you could find a woman who makes you as happy as Beth did and with whom you can have a sex life. Surely you want one right?"

"Er course I do Jess, I am only a guy."

"I bet if you had sex with either a new girlfriend or a woman at least Aaron, you'd feel a lot better and relieve a lot of your stress. Maybe it would even re-energise you."

"Right now not only do I not have a girlfriend Jess, though I would like one, I'll admit that, right now the sex with someone wouldn't be possible."

"Why not? You're a guy right? Surely if we find you someone attractive enough, you'd be up for it."

"It's the up part I'm having a few issues with Jess, if you catch my drift. These past couple of weeks I've been so stressed and down, it hasn't been happening, no matter how hard I try. I'm not impotent, but I'm just so stressed out, tired and down that it's not working. It's like for the months after Haley's funeral when it didn't work then." Aaron's face went bright red with embarrassment.

"You mean to say the great Aaron Hotchner is having problems getting it up?"

"Yeah, so? Happens to a lot of men who get too stressed, tired and depressed. It'll start happening and working once I recover. But for now it does rule out the getting laid option everyone keeps telling me would do me good. But as it did happen after Haley's death and then started working normally again, it should be the same this time. It'll go back to working once I'm rested up and happy again."

"How long after Haley's funeral Aaron?"

"Er I didn't have any feelings or urges for about the first 6 months, but I was focused on Jack and being there for my son, helping him with his grief, he was only 4 and a half, then he turned 5. Probably about 7 months, I started getting urges back. But nothing really worked until about 8 months after the funeral so I was technically impotent for about 9 months, including her death and funeral. But I knew it was because I was grieving and focused on helping Jack and suddenly being a single dad and then going back to work. But once everything started working again, I was okay and had no problems, especially when I was with Beth. It's only cos I've been so stressed out, had so much on my plate, not been sleeping and been so tired and ended up in a black depression of sorts that it kinda stopped working. This past week I haven't really had many urges anyway cos of everything. But I'm not too worried. I know it'll come back and work again once I'm okay, rested up and had plenty of time to relax and plenty of time with Jack being his dad. I've promised Dave that if I'm still having problems after I've sorted everything else and I'm happy again, I'll go see a doctor. But I know it's cos of the stress and everything right now. Er promise you won't say a word to anyone? Only Dave and Matt know I'm having problems. Only Dave knows about the problems I had after Haley's funeral. If you hadn't bought up the point of me needing a girlfriend and me needing to get laid, which would be nice after about 2 years of no sex, I wouldn't have said anything. I didn't want to say anything to you about having a few problems, er….down there and now I really wish I hadn't said anything. I'm really sorry. Forget I said anything. I'm sure it'll go back to normal once I'm rested up and spent time here with Jack and everyone outside of work."

"I'm sure it will Aaron and I am sorry by the way. I know how hard it must be for any man to suddenly have problems getting it up and also to have few urges and a sudden low sex drive but it is okay and I'm glad you told me Aaron. Really. And don't be embarrassed okay? I'm sure it will go back to normal in that department once you get a lot of rest, good food, plenty of time with Jack and plenty of time to rest and chill out and have me, Dave and everyone look after you. I promise I won't tell anyone. If your still having problems once we've gotten you better from all the stress and depression, I can have a doctor I know at the hospital, a urologist, see you and make sure everything's okay."

"Thanks Jess. Appreciate it. But I'm sure I'll be okay. But thanks anyway. And thanks for all you've said. I do really appreciate your honesty and support Jess, so thanks."

"You're more than welcome Aaron.

"Dad?" Jack appeared in the doorway "I've finished my 2 portions of ice cream. Uncle Spencer's finished eating. Will you and Uncle Spencer help me with my homework now so I can get it done and out the way?"

Aaron and Jess didn't realise they'd been talking long enough for the others to have eaten dinner and Jack to be ready to do his homework.

"Sure buddy, coming. Thanks Jess, for everything."

"Don't mention it Aaron."


	7. Chapter 7

"Aunt Jess? Uncle Dave and Uncle Matt said they wanted to talk to you. Their in the kitchen with the others clearing up. Uncle Dave said I could be excused so I could do my homework."

"Sure buddy."

"Go get your school stuff and homework buddy. We can do it in here on Dave's big table. And go get Spencer too okay?"

"Sure dad. You okay?"

"I am now buddy and I will be. You all okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine dad. It was awesome ice cream by the way. Be right back." Jack ran off as Jess left to go find the others in Dave's kitchen. Soon enough Aaron and Spencer were busy helping Jack do his homework in Dave's living room. Jess stood talking to Dave, Matt, Morgan and Garcia in Dave's kitchen.

Jack had just finished the homework, when Dave appeared in the doorway.

"All finished kiddo?"

"Yeah, just Uncle Dave. Thanks dad. Thanks Uncle Spencer."

"You're more than welcome buddy."

"You're welcome little man. Anytime."

"I've run you a bath kiddo. It's after 8 now. If you have it and get in your pyjamas, I'll make you some cocoa with plenty of marshmallows and we can maybe watch a movie all together? Your choice. Matt's put a set of pyjamas from your bag ready in the bathroom, along with your toothbrush."

"Sure Uncle Dave." Jack hurried to pack away his homework "Back in a flash dad!"

"Make sure you wash properly buddy okay?"

"Always do dad. And brush my teeth. Which bathroom Uncle Dave?"

"The one in your usual room. Like usual I've put your dad in the room next to you. He's got his own bathroom like normal too. We've put all the bags in everyone's rooms."

"That after you and Morgan put your TV in my room Dave?"

"Yeah, but that will come in useful and you'll enjoy using it in there. You and Jack can watch movies together in there."

"Awesome! Dad's got his own TV. Dad we can watch movies right?"

"Course we can buddy."

"As I've put most of your movies in your dad's room kiddo, after you've had a bath, can you go pick out what movie you'd like to watch with everyone and bring it downstairs?"

"Sure, back soon Uncle Dave. And thanks."

Jack ran upstairs, leaving Spencer, Aaron and Dave in the living room.

"Want some more coffee Aaron? You look like you need it. You do look so tired by the way."

"I feel it Dave. Coffee would be great thanks. Hey Spencer, can I talk to you a minute now Jack isn't here?"

"I'll go get you guys coffees."

"Sure Hotch, what's up?"

"I just want to apologise Spencer for everything I've done that's out of line over the past few weeks, for every time I've shouted at you, been too hard on you, let the personal interfere with the professional, for being too harsh on the team and for not being the unit chief and team leader I should have been and everyone respects and likes."

"It's okay Hotch. Rossi, Jess, Matt, and Morgan told me and Garcia about what's been happening to you over the past few weeks, all the pressures at work, all the stress, not being home for Jack, having people on your back, fighting in meetings for us, all the paperwork you've had, the fact Haley's funeral anniversary was 2 weeks ago, I'm sorry I forgot and didn't think about it Hotch, about you not sleeping and everything like that. They told me and Garcia about how you, Jack and Jess are here and we're all gonna look after you, how you're gonna spend as much time as possible just you and Jack, you'll get loads of rest and sleep, good food, be able to do nothing but relax and chill out and hang with your son. How the whole team has 3 weeks stand down thanks to Matt."

"It was 2 weeks Spencer, he changed it to three now?"

"Yeah he said three weeks. And they also told us how after we help you get better and stress free, we're getting you a girlfriend. I agree with them Hotch. You need to get laid man. There's strong scientific proof and evidence and plenty of statistics that prove that having sex with a real person is a great way to relieve stress and be happy."

"Trust you to claim science and proof and statistics, Spencer. But thanks."

"We're all here for you Hotch. And I've already forgiven you for everything. You've always run a tight ship at work and I like that. I've always looked up to you like a father. Always had so much respect for you Hotch. Always will. Not only do I see you like a father but when it comes to being a father for real, you're really a fantastic father to Jack Hotch. He couldn't have a better dad and a better hero. Sometimes I wish you would have been my dad after my own dad left me and mom when I was 10."

"Thanks Spencer, I really appreciate that."

Just then Dave, with Matt, Garcia, Jess and Morgan in tow, all with coffees in their hands, came into the living room.

"Dave, Morgan, why is it that everyone seems to think that once I'm rested up, I need a girlfriend and need to get laid?"

"Cos you do Hotch, trust us."

"Yeah Aaron, it will do you good, once your problem you know resolves itself."

"What you on about Rossi man?"

"Nothing, just something Aaron told me."

"Hotch, you okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Morgan."

"Then what problem you got Hotch? You impotent or something man? If you are I'm sorry man."

"I am not impotent Morgan! Just stressed out and a little down and that's causing a few er limp problems that will resolve itself. Did before."

"You having problems getting it up Hotch? And what do you mean it resolved itself before?"

"After Haley's death, for almost a year I was technically impotent Morgan. But it resolved itself fine and it'll do it again this time. The past couple of weeks I haven't been able to er…..get it up. And this past week I haven't really had many urges anyway."

"Oh man, I'm really sorry Hotch. I had no idea man. That why your against the girlfriend and getting laid suggestion?"

"For now yeah Morgan. Once I'm better after a lot of rest, a lot of sleep, a lot of time with Jack, and completely rested up and happy again, I'm sure it will resolve itself and I'll be fine. Took 8 months after the funeral before it started working again, for about a month before that was the time I'd started feeling anything or getting any urges. Before that I was grieving, I was concentrated on Jack and helping him through his grief, I was struggling as a single parent, suddenly I was a single dad to Jack, I was struggling with the return to the BAU and being Jack's dad at the same time. It was only thanks to Jess here that I found my feet and life became okay. She not only convinced me to return to the BAU and not only offered to help with Jack but she's been a great support, looking after Jack, staying with him when I'm away or working, doing things at home like chores to make my life easier, cooking, being there for me as well as Jack, being there with Jack when I get home, basically a great support at home. She's helped me find my feet as a single dad and we've become so close we're like close brother and sister now and it's great."

"Hey Jess, Hotch, I got an idea. Jess would make you the perfect girlfriend and wife. She'd make Jack the perfect second mom. She's perfect for you guys Hotch. In the very least she can help you get laid."

"Morgan! She's my sister in law, like a close sister and best friend and she's my son's aunt and my son's caretaker when I'm working. As much as I love her like a sister, I couldn't have her as my girlfriend or wife or even lover. Sorry Jess, but you are like a close sister to me."

"That's okay Aaron, I kinda feel the same, your like such a close brother to me, and best friend, I couldn't either."

"See Morgan, out of the question."

"We're still finding you a girlfriend Hotch. I'm sure with the right girl, that little problem won't be a problem in bed."

"Whilst I appreciate it Morgan, and would like both a girlfriend and the sex, right now I'm fine, honest."

"I can hire someone if you want Aaron for the night."

"You can even use my place Aaron, away from Jack….."

"Sorry Dave but no. If I sleep with anyone, they would have to be not only special but have to be my girlfriend."

"They could for one night, you could also pretend….."

"The answer is still no Dave. You even think about it and me and Jack are going home."

"Fine Aaron, we will find you a girlfriend though."

Just then they heard the 2 dogs whining and looked at the door to see Mudgie and Clooney standing there looking worried, looking for their young friend who obviously wasn't there and looking to the adults for answers. Everyone, especially Aaron, had to smile at the dogs' worry and loyalty to Jack.

"Don't worry boys, Jack's in his bath, he'll be down soon, promise."

They both heard the word bath and looked worried at Dave and Morgan, thinking that they were going to be bathed, making the adults all smile again. Clooney was looking at Morgan as if to say ' _you even think of giving me a bath and I'll hate you forever….._ '

"I promise no bath boy."

"I promise Mudgie boy, no bath for either of you."

That seemed to allay the dogs fears of being bathed and they happily trotted into the room but instead of going to their owners, as if still fearing their owners would trick them and try and drag them to the bathroom, Clooney went to Aaron and Mudgie went to Jess, as if wanting their protection from the fear of a bath. Aaron laughed, and the others were pleased to hear him laugh. He tiredly collapsed into a very comfy chair and Clooney sat beside him, putting his head on Aaron's lap. Aaron sat stroking his soft head and tickling behind the dog's ears. He felt Clooney relax into him and lean his head more on his lap, enjoying the attention and feeling and knowing he was helping Aaron. Aaron was so tired that before he realised it and the others noticed, his eyes grew heavy and just before Jack came back downstairs, Aaron had nodded off to sleep. Clooney was the first to notice as Aaron's hand went still and the attention stopped. He looked at the guy and saw he was fast asleep. It was only when Jess and Dave glanced at Aaron, that they saw the wonderful sight of Aaron sleeping and looking peaceful and relaxed.

"Well would you look at that, Dave? Guys? Finally the last few weeks of no sleep has caught up with him. This definitely is the best place right now for him Dave, I mean here staying at your place."

"I know and thanks Jess. He'll be okay, especially given 3 weeks, then Matt's given him another week off after we go back to work. He's banned from the BAU for 4 whole weeks."

"Then after that if he needs any more time, he can take it Jess. I'll find him as many days extra as I can that he can take anytime from now on. I'll even transfer some of my personal time and family time to Aaron for him to use anytime. But we'll help him at work, take whatever workload we can off him, make his life as easy as we can. I've not only told him but ordered these 4 guys to make sure he leaves the BAU by 5, preferably 4, every night, no matter what work there is, how much paperwork, if he's due in a meeting or even if a case might come up. Even if a case comes up after 4, I'll go in Aaron's place and cover him, he just goes home to Jack. Only cases that come up before 3pm will he be allowed to go on. Any case that comes up before 9am either can be held back til Aaron gets in or the team will go without him and I'll go in his place. If Aaron needs to leave early for Jack he can, if he needs to take any day for Jack or himself, he can, even if it's just to give himself a day off. If he wants to leave in time to pick Jack up he can, or leave say 4 to go home and be with Jack, he can. He doesn't have to start until Jack's at school so if he wants he can drop Jack off. If he needs to leave because something's happened with Jack at school or Jack needs to go home and Aaron needs to be with him, it's fine with me and the team. We can all cover for Aaron anytime. Not only all that but these 4 guys have all offered and so will I, to give Aaron and transfer him at least one week each of our annual vacation time. We all get 4 weeks. We're also giving him one week each of our family leave, personal leave and sick leave. So five weeks of each extra on top of his 4 weeks of each."

"Five weeks extra vacation? You guys sure Matt? Guys? That is one amazing offer. Surely you need that time too?"

"We're sure Jess. Aaron needs the time more than we do. Anything we can do to help him we will. Me and Morgan will help as much as we can with the unit chief stuff, with meetings, paperwork. Any paperwork after 4, we're taking from him. Morgan's happy to stay all night and so am I. We'll both go to any meetings Aaron's due at that start after 3 and would keep him at work after 4. So will Matt, who'll also take on any paperwork."

"He's not only already off every weekend Jess but from now on, he's automatically off every weekend and is to be home. I see him at the BAU and there'll be trouble. I'll get the back up teams to cover every weekend, Me and Garcia will make sure no cases even risk coming up on a Friday and any case that might can wait til Monday."

"We'll all do our best to make sure when we do go away, we're back by the Friday so Aaron can be home with Jack. The minute the jet lands after we come home, we're sending Aaron home even if we go back to the BAU, he's going home, regardless. Morgan and I will do any paperwork for the case after we get home. Outside of the BAU, we'll all help Aaron and you with Jack. There's always someone to watch him, look after him. Have him for a sleepover. When the team's home at the BAU, someone can go pick Jack up from school and he can hang at the BAU or Aaron can take him home. Aaron can leave early to go pick him up and take him home. Even when Aaron's out of town with the team, Matt and Garcia are here, so are Will and Chris. There's still people to help you out Jess, help with school runs, watching Jack, have him for sleepovers, even just baby sit him or have him for a while to hang."

"Aw thank you Dave, guys. That's a wonderful offer."

"We'd do anything for Jack, Aaron and you Jess. Oh don't tell Aaron or Jack but that friend of Stephen's whose coming with Stephen is someone they know. The jet would have landed by now. We had to send it to New York, then it stopped by Roanoke before coming here. They should both get here by 9."

"You mean who I think you mean is coming Dave?"

"Yeah, one and only. He's only got one brother Jess. And he really wanted to be here. He was moving here anyway. So was Stephen. The part about Stephen moving here was true, promise but yeah so is he. I wanted to really surprise Aaron and Jack and you."

"Thank you Dave. You really are a wonderful friend to Aaron."

"It's my pleasure Jess."

"You guys really are wonderful friends to Aaron too so thank you, especially you Matt."

"It's our pleasure Jess. So did you mean what you said, about Aaron being so close like a brother that you couldn't sleep with him or go out with him?"

"Er for once I was lying to him, Matt. He is like a really close brother and best friend but it wouldn't stop me. Plus I do think of him sometimes as more than a brother in law. He is very good looking too. And we do know each other so well, see each other so much and get on so well, sometimes it seems like we're more than brother and sister in law. Sometimes it does feel like Jack's my own son. I know he'll always be Haley's son and no one can ever replace her as his mom and no one can ever replace Haley as Aaron's first love. They were married for over 20 years. They were even each other firsts. Until Beth, Aaron had only ever slept with Haley, as far as I know. I'm not sure if he saw anyone between the time they divorced and Haley being murdered, I don't think he did and there weren't any signs. I know it took encouragement for him to even go out with Beth. I did like Beth and she was good to Aaron and Jack. Jack really liked her and she liked Jack. That was a bonus with me. If Jack and her got on, and she made Aaron happy, then she was okay with me. I'd happily look after Jack so Aaron and Beth could go on a date and spend the night together. The morning or the day after when I next saw him, Aaron was really happy and relaxed after he'd gotten sex and time with Beth. He even had a lock put on his bedroom door because of Beth and her staying over when Jack was there. Jack knew that when Beth stayed over, he couldn't get into his dad's room but that he could call and shout and knock on the door and he was happy with that. Often he'd be at a sleepover anyway. But every time Aaron got to see Beth, even if they just met up for lunch or went out somewhere or went for coffee, he was happy. When he returned from a weekend visit in New York after Beth moved there, he was really happy, even if they'd only gotten to spend a night or two at the most together he was really happy. When he and Beth finally managed to arrange for him and Jack to visit her in New York and Aaron took what was supposed to be real vacation time, he and Jack were so happy. When Aaron had to work and help Sean, then solve that replicator case with the team, Jack got to spend some time with Beth and apparently she was really good with him, showed him plenty of sights. When Aaron went to pick his son up, they both stayed the night before coming home. That made up for everything for Aaron not being able to spend enough time that vacation with Beth. He even said that for once he was glad Jack slept in. But when Aaron and Beth broke up, it was hard on him and Jack. Beth was really good, she came here and whilst me and Aaron were with Jack, she told Jack she was having to move and that she and his dad were breaking up. She felt so bad but between her and Aaron, they broke the news to Jack. He took Jack on an impromptu weekend to Orlando which cheered Jack up. But Aaron, I know, did hate how he'd felt he'd broken his son's heart by bringing Beth into their lives only for him and Beth to break up. I know when Beth moved to New York, Aaron did his best to keep things going and make it work both for him and Jack's sakes. Beth put a lot of effort in too and she tried her best and they did really well. I could tell Beth really did like Aaron and love him, and he really loved her. It was hard on Aaron when they had to break up, hard on Beth too but they both put their own feelings aside for Jack. I really appreciated Beth doing this just for Jack. She did it for Aaron too. Since Beth, there hasn't been anyone else in Aaron's life though. I think Aaron's scared of bringing someone into their life only for things not to work out. He doesn't want to upset Jack again by having someone else go in and out of their lives. He doesn't think it would be fair on Jack. Plus he's working so much, he doesn't have much free time and all the free time he does have, he wants to be with Jack, which is understandable, as he is a single dad and Jack's dad. But Aaron needs to find love again, someone to make him happy, someone who Jack likes and would stay in their lives."

"Like you Jess?"

"Maybe but he is my brother in law and Jack's dad. Though sometimes it does feel like we're married as we see each other so much, get on so well and are so close."

"Would you consider him to be your husband? If Jack wanted it, if Aaron wanted it and it made them happy and you happy? We all think you and Aaron would be good together Jess."

"I do too, Dave but our relationship is complicated. Plus there's Jack."

"Course."

"Is this about you maybe becoming my new second mom Aunt Jess? I've always thought of you as like a mom to me, ever since you've been helping dad look after me after mom died. I'd really like you to be my new second mom. Course no one will ever replace my real mom and I'll always love and miss her but you'd make an awesome second mom. I've always thought you and dad would be good together. You'd make dad really happy and dad could make you really happy. Just like Beth made him happy. So are you and dad getting married Aunt Jess?" Jack appeared in the door way, obviously having been listening to the last few comments.

"No Jack buddy, sorry, there are no plans on me and your dad getting together. But would you like that?"

"Yeah. Be awesome. Is dad asleep? I've had my bath, brushed my teeth and I've got a movie picked out Uncle Dave. Is my hot cocoa ready? Heya boys. Missed me?" The 2 dogs ran to greet their friend, happy to see him again.

"I'll go make it now kiddo, sorry didn't realise you'd be so quick. Yeah your dad is asleep, but he is so tired Jack."

"Okay. I know he looked so tired and has looked real tired these past weeks. He looks so relaxed and peaceful."

"Yeah he does Jack. So what movie we watching?"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Dad and Aunt Jess took me to see it at the movie theatre last year. Didn't know you'd bought the DVD Uncle Dave?"

"Yeah, your dad told me he'd taken you to see it so I made sure I bought it. Any time your dad takes you to the movies and you see a movie, I'll buy the DVD when it comes out as I know not only will your dad let you watch it but I know you've seen it so it must be good."

"Awesome! I love that movie little man! Saw in the theatre. Went when I went to visit Chicago last year and I took my nephew to see it. When I got back, I took pretty boy and baby girl to see it."

"It is awesome Jack."

"Back in 2 minutes with the cocoa kiddo. But start the movie and I'll be right back."

"What about dad?"

"Let him sleep Jack, he saw it with us at the theatre and he's really tired okay?"

"Okay, will you put it on Uncle Derek?"

"Sure will little man. Hey Rossi, we got any popcorn?"

"Sure, Matt, you come sort popcorn and drinks for everyone else whilst I make Jack the perfect cocoa?"

"Sure Dave, I haven't seen it yet Jack but I heard it's good. Can't wait to see it."


	8. Chapter 8

Soon everyone was sitting in the living room watching the DVD whilst Aaron stayed fast asleep. Dave got a text on his phone about nine o clock and left the room briefly. Jack was so into watching the movie on Dave's big screen and had his back to the living room door so he didn't see Dave come back in with the 2 men behind him. Sean perched himself silently on the arm of Aaron's chair, watching both the movie and his nephew. He lent into his brother and, in a low voice and tapping Aaron on the shoulder to wake him he whispered in his brothers ear.

"Sleeping through the movie again are you bro? Best wake up before Jack notices."

Aaron groggily woke up, trying to remember where he was to see his brother's smiling face right in his. Sean quickly put a finger to his lips as Aaron smiled at his brother, surprised and shocked to see him but happy to see him. Sean obviously wanted to surprise his nephew, who was busy watching the movie.

"That is so awesome! Way to go Michelangelo! So what have I missed? Anything good?"

Jack froze in shock when he heard his uncle's voice and turned his head to see Sean sitting perched on the arm of his dad's chair and his dad awake. Sean smiled at his nephew who leapt up very happy.

"UNCLE SEAN! You're here? How'd you get here? When did you get here? Dad did you know Uncle Sean was coming?" Sean got off the chair and knelt down to hug his nephew tightly. Jack flew at his uncle happily.

"Hey buddy! So good to see you! How you been?"

"I've been good. Dad did you know Uncle Sean was coming?"

"No buddy I didn't honest."

"Man you've grown like a foot since I last saw you Jack!" Sean stood up and noticed how taller Jack seemed since he'd last seen his nephew.

"Five inches."

"Since the beginning of the week….."

"Been too long since I last saw you then."

"You came to visit last month. But yeah, it's ages ago that. You come to visit again and are you staying here? Me, dad, Aunt Jess, Uncle Matt, Uncle Derek, Uncle Spencer and Aunt Penny are all staying here at Uncle Dave's whilst dad takes a good rest from work. He's been real stressed out and down but Uncle Matt has given and the team 2 weeks off."

"Three actually Jack if you guys are okay staying 3 weeks, though if you want you can go home early. Even after the three weeks, your dad has another week off. He's not allowed back at the BAU and work for four weeks."

"Four weeks? Awesome! Dad can we stay here at least whilst the team is off? So for three weeks?"

"Sure buddy, if Dave's okay with it."

"I insist Aaron."

"So can Uncle Sean stay here too Uncle Dave? And how long you here for Uncle Sean?"

"If you guys will have me, forever. You know that promotion and transfer at work I was waiting for to work at the Quantico Plaza?"

"Yeah, did you get it?"

"Yeah, came through. I've moved here. Got to fly on the jet. Dave and Matt sent the jet to pick me up then I picked Stephen up from Roanoke on the way here. He's moving here too. If it's still okay with you guys, when you do go home, I'll take you up on that offer Aaron, to move in and live with you guys."

"Course Sean, it's more than okay."

"Yeah Uncle Sean, that would be totally awesome! Can he dad?"

"Sure he can buddy."

"Can he stay here whilst we're here Uncle Dave and help look after dad?"

"Course he is Jack. I got a room made up for him next to yours. That one without a name on the door is Sean's. Your between him and your dad. Your Aunt Jess is in her room on the other side to your dad."

"Hey bro! So how you been?"

"Stressed out, depressed, overworked, never home, the usual?"

"Man you do so need to get out of the office Aaron, like I've always said."

"Well for Aaron, there's no office in terms of the BAU and work for at least 4 weeks Sean. If he needs to take any more time he can. Oh Aaron, on top of your 4 weeks vacation time, 4 weeks personal time, 4 weeks family leave and 4 weeks sick leave, you'll now have 9 weeks of each. We're each giving you a week each of ours and it's permanent. Use any of it anytime. And I'll find you more leave. In fact make that 10 weeks of each that you have.

"Make that 11 weeks of each Matt, I'll give up 2 weeks of each to Aaron."

"Eleven weeks then."

"Make that 12, I never go on vacation, the only family I have is mom, I've never taken much personal time and I'm rarely ever sick. So 2 weeks Matt."

"Make that 12 weeks of each Aaron. Thanks Spencer."

"You guys really are willing to give up all that time to me? You guys deserve it and might want or need to take it. I can't accept it."

"You will accept it Aaron and we want to. I can always find more days for anyone, especially you, if you or anyone need to take them. Twelve weeks of each means you can take virtually the whole year off if you wanted. But you can take the whole of Jack's summer vacation time off, all school vacation time off and any day's that Jack's not in school off, I'll make sure the team is always off on Christmas, New Year, Easter, Halloween, July 4th and all public holidays. I'll make sure your off for sure on and around Jack's birthday so you never miss it. I'll make sure your in town and off on Haley's funeral anniversary and the days before and after too so you can be home and be with Jack. I know with the job you and the team all have nothing can really be guaranteed but I'll make sure your home for Jack on every holiday, every weekend, Jack's birthday, Haley's anniversary, plus the days either side. If a case comes up just before any holiday or special day your due to be off, like Jack's birthday, I'll send the back up team on the case or if their on another case, the team will go without you, I'll go in your place so you can definitely be home Aaron. I'll see to that."

"Thank you Matt. You are way too kind. Hey Stephen, so you moving here for good?"

"Yeah, moving in here too, to Dave's house. Should be awesome. Thanks by the way Dave, for letting me move in and stay. Oh by the way I already got a new job thanks to Sean. I'm gonna be head chef at the Quantico. Start in 4 weeks, same as Sean. Thanks for that by the way mate, it's real good of you. Gonna be awesome working at the same hotel and the same shifts, means we can maybe car pool and hang out."

"No problem Stephen. Anything for a good mate. Sure. That's if you don't mind stopping by the school on the way home every day. If it's okay with you guys Aaron, Jack, I've sorted out my shifts when I start work so that I'll work Monday to Friday, I'll have every weekend off, and work a 7 to 3 shift so that I can finish and pick Jack up from school and look after him after school. I can help with Henry, look after him after school for Will and J.J. That's if you'll let me help out with Jack Aaron, I want to do everything and as much as possible, and prove I can do it and be trusted. I just need the chance. Means you wouldn't have to worry about Jack after school and at weekends as I'd be able to look after him and be with him. I could pick him up from school and take him home. I'd help him with homework, I'd cook dinner for him, you Jess, you Aaron and me. I'd do chores like laundry and housework. All I need is the chance to try and prove myself worthy of being able to be trusted with and to look after Jack and help you out Aaron. He is my only nephew and this way I get to spend plenty of time with him and help look after him."

"Course I'll give you a chance Sean, you do deserve it. We can always do it on a trial basis and, especially at the beginning me and Jess can help you out until you get into a routine and learn everything and we can trust you on your own. But I'm sure that once you figure everything out and prove to us, it can become permanent and it would be really great and a lot of help. It would be good for Jack to get to know and spend plenty of time with his uncle. Having you live at home would mean that when I was away on a case, Jack would still have a man in the house as a role model and for any guy problems or advice, especially when he starts puberty and gets into girls. With your love of mac n cheese, bacon and all his other favourite foods, I never have to worry and you can cook him anything. From now on if you want, you can be the one to cook all the mac n cheese and you and Jack can have it together, if you cook me and Jess something else."

"Sure bro, I'd love that. So you'll give me the chance and everything?"

"Sure I will and I know already I won't regret it and it will work out."

"Thanks bro! Hey Jack buddy, would that be okay with you and everything, me helping out, looking after you, picking you up from school and looking after you after school and at weekends, helping your dad out a lot with you and chores and everything?"

"Yeah course it would be awesome Uncle Sean! Can he dad?"

"Course he can buddy."

"Thanks dad! Thanks Uncle Sean. It's gonna be so awesome!"

"I'd never mind picking Jack and even Henry up after work Sean, be fine with me. Would I be able to hang with you guys, at least sometimes, or you guys could come back here and hang out."

"Sure mate, hang out every day if you want. Be awesome!"

"Thanks Sean mate. Hey Spencer! How you doing?"

"I'm good. Good to see you Stephen. Glad you could move here. Gonna be so awesome."

"Sure will. Hey Derek!"

After everyone had got reacquainted, and had gone back to watching the movie, no one noticed Aaron dozing off again until Sean looked at his brother. He sided up to Dave so that Jack wouldn't hear them talking.

"Man he is tired Dave! He really hasn't been sleeping has he?"

"No, at least not for the last couple of weeks and probably the two or three weeks before that. He hasn't gotten much if any for the last few weeks at least. Hey Aaron, it's only 9 now but why don't you go turn in and go to bed? We'll see to Jack and make sure he's in bed at half 9 but you clearly can't stay awake. Hey Jack, kiddo, you be okay if your dad goes to bed before you and me or Sean tuck you in?"

"Sure. Dad Uncle Dave is right. You can't stay awake. If that was me, you'd make me go to bed. I promise to be in bed by half 9 but you clearly need your bed first and need to go to bed dad."

"You sure you'll be okay buddy if Dave and Uncle Sean tuck you in?"

"I'm sure dad. Go to bed. You are really tired."

"He's right bro, you did need to go to bed. Me and Dave will make sure Jack's in bed by half 9 but he's still got a half hour. You on the other hand can't last 10 minutes without falling asleep."

"Fine I'm going. I love you though buddy and I'll see you in the morning?"

"Sure dad, though if your still asleep, I got Aunt Jess, Uncle Sean and everyone to make sure I get up and get to school and in that case I'll see you when I get home right?"

"Sure buddy. Love you though."

"Love you too dad."

"I'm just gonna go get a glass of water to take up with me, then I'll go to bed, promise. But Garcia, before I go up, I just want to say, I'm sorry for all my behaviour and any time I've upset you or been too harsh these past few weeks. You didn't deserve any of it. Matt, can you make sure Garcia's requests for funding for upgrades to her computers for the next year all get approved and she gets whatever she needs for her beloved computers? Including any new hardware or computers?"

"Sure Aaron, consider it done. Garcia any requests consider them approved."

"Thank you Matt. And don't worry sir, you're forgiven for everything. You're the only unit chief I'd want to work under and with. You're an amazing team leader, the most awesome and best dad to Jack star here that there could be. Anything I can do to help you now and after you get back to work I will. I just want you to be happy and okay, sir Hotch."

"Thank you Garcia. I really appreciate all that. You guys are way too good to me, especially you guys, Dave, Matt."

"Don't mention it Aaron. Oh and don't worry about getting up early. You sleep in and get plenty of sleep. We'll make sure Jack gets up, and gets to school fine. I'll make his lunch and make sure he gets breakfast."

"I'll even drop him at school Hotch. Make sure little man gets there fine. Then I'll go pick him up later."

"Thank you Dave. Thanks Morgan. I know how much you like your sleep, so thank you. I really appreciate it. You're probably best leaving here by about 8. School starts at half eight."

"I know Hotch, don't worry. He'll get there in plenty of time and safely. You go to bed and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Here Hotch, now you can go straight up….." Spencer handed Aaron a glass of water.

"Thanks Spencer. I love you buddy, Sean, Jess."

Aaron hugged his son goodnight and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you dad. See you tomorrow."

"Love you bro. Now get to bed. Want me to tuck you in?"

"No I'm okay thanks Sean, but it's great that you're here. In bed by half nine okay buddy? You have got school tomorrow. Uncle Sean can read the latest chapter of your book with you if you want. Sean the book mark is where we left off last night. He's on Order of the Phoenix."

"Already? Sure bro. I love Harry Potter!"

"I promise dad. In bed by half nine. I love you though."

"Love you too buddy. Night."

"Night dad."

Aaron tiredly left the room and went upstairs to the bedroom Dave had put him in. He felt so tired that he just about managed to stay awake long enough to change, brush his teeth and use his private bathroom before climbing tiredly into the bed and falling asleep.

After Sean and Dave had tucked Jack into his own bed and the boy had fallen asleep, the 2 men poked their heads into Aaron's room to see Aaron fast asleep in the bed and looking so tired but peacefully asleep. They left him to sleep and went back downstairs where Dave and the others sat talking to Sean and Stephen, telling them everything that had been going on with Aaron at work and home, how it had affected him and everyone, how it had come to a head, including his outburst and shouting at Jack, and how Aaron needed a lot of rest, a lot of time with Jack, a lot of time off work, help cheering up and being happy again, and then after that, help finding him a girlfriend and getting him laid. They didn't mention his recent problem in being so stressed out, tired and depressed that he couldn't get himself up, not until Sean asked why they couldn't find him a girlfriend or at least get him laid now.

"The thing is Sean, right now, your brother is having a few issues. He's been so stressed, tired and down that it has affected him physically. Dave and Jess both promised him they wouldn't say anything but he didn't make us promise and plus you are his only brother so you deserve to know everything. Like when he was having problems in the several months after Haley's funeral, he's having problems now. But he's sure that once he's fixed up in terms of a lot of rest, a lot of time with Jack and he's happy, de stressed, and fine and everything again, it'll all go back to normal."

"You mean to say my brother can't get it up?"

"Yeah, but according to him, it's only cos of all that's been going on, all the stress, overwork, tiredness, not sleeping and feeling really down that's affected him but it does happen. He's sure that it'll all be okay and go back to normal and he'll be fully functional again. Especially as it happened before when it all went back to working properly about eight months after Haley's funeral, nine months after her death."

"He was impotent for almost a year after Haley died?"

"For about 9 months, yeah, Sean but it is understandable and very common for widowers. He was grieving, he was focused on Jack, he had a lot on his plate, suddenly he was a single parent to a grieving almost 5 year old little boy who suddenly lost his mom. Then after Jess offered to help him with Jack, he then came back to the BAU but was suddenly a working single dad who was away a lot. And it was hard on him. Jess really helped him out and helped him find his feet as a single parent and has really been helping him out with Jack and everything at home ever since. But he admitted it took about seven months after the funeral before he began to feel any urges and eight months before everything started working properly. Since then he's been fine. Enjoyed a great sex life with Beth. But he's been single and hasn't had sex in almost 2 years, ever since he and Beth split. We all agree though, that him finding a girlfriend and love, and getting laid and being able to have regular sex, would make him happy and be good for him. Sex is a great stress reliever. And Hotch deserves to be happy. We all agree on that too. Of course no one can replace Haley both as his first love and Jack's mom but Haley would want Hotch and Jack to be happy. She'd want Hotch to find love again and be with someone."

"And we think and agree that Jess here would make both Aaron the perfect wife and Jack the perfect second mom. She's admitted they would be good together, that Jack already feels like her son sometimes, though he'll always be Haley's son, even with her, and that sometimes it feels like she and Aaron are already married, even if their brother and sister in laws but like close brother and sister and best friends."

"I always thought the same. Hey Jess, you gonna marry my bro? You'd make him and our nephew real happy."

"I don't know Sean. Mine and Aaron's relationship is complicated. But Jack thinks it's a good idea, he even said so. He'd like me and his dad to get married."

"I say go for it Jess. Jack's right. It's an awesome idea. I think you and Aaron would be good together Jess and you'd certainly be good for Jack."

"Aw thank you Sean, that is so nice of you and so nice to hear it from you. You know it will be great having you around and you living with Aaron and Jack and helping out with Jack. You'll really do well and find everything easy. You're not only a really good uncle now but you'll be an amazing uncle once you get the hang of things, which I'm sure will all come naturally to you. But I'll help you out and having you around for Jack will help me out too. You've always been like a brother to me, just like Aaron has and you are family to me Sean, always have been. Having you around will be really good for Aaron and Jack but also nice for me for company and help with Jack. Congratulations on the promotion and transfer though."

"Aw thanks Jess, means a lot, really. By the way, how's our only nephew been since I last saw him and how you been?"

"Our nephew has been great thanks Sean, same fun loving, happy go lucky, highly energetic, superb young man he always has been and with you here living with him and Aaron, he'll be even better and happier. Finally he'll have someone living with him that not only is a good cook, though Aaron is okay, but also loves cooking and eating mac n cheese and will eat it with him and a lot. That and have someone around who loves all his favourite foods and will cook them for him and share them with him. Who loves watching movies he loves, loves doing things like playing with action figures and having a lot of fun, loves playing video games and is good at it, everything he loves to do, you like, which is great. And having someone who is great with kids, you really are great with kids Sean, especially Jack. You clearly love being an uncle, his uncle and whilst you are a big kid at heart, it works in Jack's favour and other kids' favours as you can relate more to them and be on their level whilst also being a responsible adult. You and Jack get on so well and it's clear all the time to me and Aaron that Jack loves having you around, just like he does me."

"Aw thanks Jess. That really means a lot, especially coming from you. You know you've always been like a sister to me and family to me. You've been so good to my brother and our nephew these past years. I'm sorry I haven't been here to help but I really want to help out as much as possible now I am here, though I'd never want to get in your way or stop you doing anything you do now, like stay with Jack, look after him, spend time with him, be his legal guardian in Aaron's absence, which I know you are, everything. I'm just here to fit in with whatever and help out where I can with Jack. I can definitely help out with after school and weekends, and whenever you have to work and Aaron has to work, I can be with Jack. When Aaron's away, you'll still be in charge and making all decisions for Jack and staying with him of course. I wouldn't want to get in your way at all, I just want to help out wherever I can with Jack and make life easier for you. But I really don't want to tread on any toes or anything."

"You won't be Sean, having you around will be a great help, especially with Jack and to me and Aaron. We'll figure everything out, don't worry. Having you be able to be with Jack after school and at weekends would be great, especially if I have to work or get asked to cover an extra shift. Having you live in the apartment would really be great. There'd always be someone there, always be someone there for Jack, if I couldn't stay with him cos of work, you'd still be there at night, everything like that."

"Thanks Jess. Oh and I talked to my new bosses, they understand the deal with Jack and me helping out. Not only did they sort my new schedule, which would I'd leave about quarter to 7 so someone would have to be there to get Jack up and to school, but if need be I can do slightly different shifts, start later if I have to stay and get Jack to school first, and then I'd finish a little later or I could finish at 3 then go back and finish my shift after you or Aaron got home and could be with Jack, I could start before 7, even 6 so I could finish early. If someone needed to go to the school or Jack needed to go home, I could leave work to go get him. I'd just either make up the hours another time or take the day. I got 4 weeks worth of personal leave, 4 weeks vacation, 4 weeks sick leave, 4 weeks family time, all the same as Aaron. I can always take a day if Jack needs it, like say he was sick and needed someone to stay home with him, if he had a day off school for say a teacher conference day, I get all public holidays off, including Christmas, Halloween, Easter, New Year, all of them. I'm already gonna make sure I'm off for Jack's birthday, Aaron's too. I'm sure we can all work it so when Jack's on school vacations, we can figure out someone to be home, I can take a day or two each week or something. I'm sure, as Henry goes to the same school, we could also figure it out with Will and help him and J.J with Henry. I'm already gonna talk to them about helping out with Henry after school if they want it. Henry can happily hang with me and Jack, he's so awesome and a great kid and he is Jack's best mate. I'll even happily do sleepovers even when Aaron's away so Henry can always sleepover. I'll make sure sleepovers are always awesome fun too. If I had to make up hours or anything and you or Aaron were home with Jack, I could do hours on Saturday if I have to."

"Wow! Thanks Sean, that all will be so much great help in terms of Jack. I'm sure we can easily figure things out. You really have planned everything to help out with Jack haven't you? Especially the schedule."

"Yeah but I really want to help out with Jack, Jess, honest and do whatever I can. He is my nephew too. And Aaron is my only brother. I really want to help out wherever I can and however much I can. Especially once I'm living in the apartment. I'll do the laundry, chores, cleaning, all the cooking, I'll even make sure Jack gets his homework done as soon as he comes home from school so it's out the way and he can focus on relaxing and having fun and enjoying his evening and or weekend. I'll do the same with Henry too. Make it kinda part of the after school routine. Get homework out the way, then have fun."

"Sounds like a great plan and routine already Sean. I'm sure you'll have no problems in looking after Jack and Henry too. You'll find it all a piece of cake and to a great uncle like you, everything will come naturally. And when you do become a father yourself and have a kid of your own, which I know you will, you really will be a fantastic dad yourself Sean. Your already amazing with Jack. And he really brings out the fatherly side to you, shows what a great father you'll be to any kid of your own. Any kid would be lucky to call you dad, Sean. I mean it."

"Aw thank you Jess. Really. That's way too kind of you. So thank you, sis."

"No problem bro."

That night Aaron slept for a solid 7 hours before pressure in bladder woke him. He tiredly stumbled into his private bathroom. After using the bathroom and washing his hands, he was still so tired, he stumbled back to his bed. After downing the glass of water thirstily, he fell asleep again. Weeks of no sleep and so much stress was really catching up on him. He was still fast asleep when everyone but Jack woke at 6 the next morning. After Sean had showered, shaved and dressed, he left his room and popped his head into first Jack's room, to see his nephew still fast asleep in his bed, then popped his head into his brother's room, to see Aaron out cold and fast asleep in his bed. Sean smiled, knowing that Aaron must be really tired to still be asleep. When Dave looked in on Aaron before heading downstairs, he smiled to himself, knowing Aaron clearly needed the sleep and rest. Jess too was happy to see Aaron still fast asleep. Dave was downstairs with Matt, making Jack's breakfast and lunch when Sean went to wake his nephew to get him up for school.

"Hey buddy, I know you love your bed, but it's time to get up for school."

"Don't want to Uncle Sean….bed too comfy and warm and it's too early…"

"Come on Jack buddy. Your dad's still asleep but you need to get up. I'm coming with Derek to take you to school. Breakfast is almost ready, Dave's doing your lunch, everyone but your dad is up and awake and downstairs. Want me to tickle you?"

"No, I'm up Uncle Sean. No tickles please….dad's real tired isn't he? He never normally sleeps in this late except when he's gotten back from a case and not gotten home til the early hours. But he went to bed before me and even then he looked so tired."

"Yeah, he's really tired buddy. We'll let him sleep in okay? You be okay getting washed and dressed if I see you downstairs in say 15 minutes?"

"Sure Uncle Sean. Is Aunt Jess up?"

"Yeah, she has to go to work, but she and everyone are up and downstairs. So see you downstairs in 15 minutes buddy?"

"Sure Uncle Sean." Jack ran into the private bathroom in his room. Sean made Jack's bed and laid out some clothes for him before heading back downstairs.

"He is up right Sean?"

"Course, he was in the bathroom when I left the room. He'll be down in about 10. Gave him 15 minutes when I woke him up. Hey Derek, I was thinking, as we kinda pass their house on the way, why don't we pick Henry up, save Will or J.J taking him and he can ride with Jack and us? That's if you don't mind going by his house?"

"Course I don't. I'll give Will a call, J.J's probably sleeping in. She does love her sleep and bed. But Will should be up to take Henry to school. Oh hey Will, you okay man? Listen, we're at Dave's as you know. Yeah he's fine, so's Jack. Listen, me and Sean, yeah, he and Stephen arrived last night. It's awesome. Me and Sean are taking Jack to school and we were wondering, as we pass your house on the way, if you want we'll pick Henry up, save you or J.J taking him. We'll even pick him up and drop him home if you want. Sure, no problem Will, can he be ready for just after 8? Thanks man. See you then." Morgan called Will on his cell and stood chatting to him before ending the call "Will says that would be great. J.J's still in bed and it means Will, whose got the day off to be with J.J, can treat her to breakfast in bed and spend extra time with her. Lucky guy. But J.J does deserve to be spoilt and Will does love to spoil her rotten in all the ways she loves."

"Those two really are perfect for each other."

"That's for sure."

Morgan and Sean had just returned from taking Jack and Henry to school when Aaron woke up feeling like he'd slept forever. Although he still felt tired, he did feel refreshed. He'd been woken by pressure in his bladder so forced himself to get out of bed to use the bathroom. Sean was just coming out of his room after getting something when he heard the sounds of the toilet flush in Aaron's room. He tapped on Aaron's door as he heard the sounds of Aaron's private bathroom door opening.

"Aaron, you awake bro?"

"Sure, come in Sean."

Sean opened the door to see Aaron, still looking tired but looking refreshed and better, sitting on his bed.

"Morning bro. Long sleep. Feel any better?"

"Yeah, is it nine a m already?"

"Yeah, you've been asleep for almost 12 solid hours."

"I did wake up at 4 to use the bathroom but apart from that I slept. Did Jack get off to school okay and Jess off to work okay?"

"Yeah, Jess left at half eight, me and Derek took Jack and picked Henry up on the way. Dropped them at school at 20 past. We'll go pick them up later. Everyone else is downstairs though. Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, please. I'm just gonna grab a shower to wake myself up and have a quick shave then I'll be down for that coffee. Oh and as I'm not allowed to cook, Dave's orders, can you ask Dave if there's any chance of some breakfast? I am actually starving."

"Sure, why don't you let your bro here cook you something? I'll cook you anything you want."

"You know I quite fancy a bacon omelette but I also fancy waffles."

"In that case waffles with a bacon omelette coming up. Be ready with coffee for when you come down in say 30 minutes?"

"Sure, thanks Sean. You sure you don't mind? I'd cook it myself but Dave's banned me from cooking or lifting a finger whilst I'm here."

"I'm sure I'm sure bro. Stephen and Dave can help me. But you are looking better. See you downstairs okay?"

"Sure, thanks Sean."

Sean left Aaron's room and went downstairs.

"Hey Dave, you have got a waffle maker right?"

"Yeah, why Sean?"

"Bro said he wanted waffles and a bacon omelette. You and Stephen fancy helping me? Promised he'd have breakfast and coffee ready when he comes down. He's gonna grab a shower and shave but he's just woken up."

"Sure, love to mate."

"Sure Sean. So how is he?"

"Still looking tired but looking a lot better after such a long sleep. He said he'd woken at 4 for the bathroom but slept apart from that, which is really good. But he is looking better."

"Brilliant. Come on, waffles and omelettes need cooking, anyone else still hungry?"

"Sure, I'll have a waffle."

"Me too."

"Bacon sandwiches are on offer too Derek, I'll be making myself one with a waffle."

"Count me in then."

Just under half an hour after waking up, Aaron came down the stairs, freshly showered and shaved and dressed in casual jeans and t-shirt and looking better.

"Hey Hotch, how you feeling man?" Morgan, with Spencer, Garcia and Matt appeared from the living room.

"Much better thanks Morgan. Still tired but refreshed enough after such a long sleep and better than I felt yesterday. I smell some nice things. I'm starving and I so need coffee."

"Breakfast is ready bro! Guys. Derek, Spencer, can you guys set the table with Matt if we serve. Looking better bro. How you feeling?"

"Better, have you guys not eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, this is kind of brunch. We got waffles, omelettes, bacon sandwiches, bacon, pancakes, scrambled egg, toast oh and plenty of coffee. Hope your hungry bro?"

"All I wanted was a waffle and a bacon omelette Sean….."

"Yeah but everyone fancied the others."

Soon Aaron was sitting around the dining table with everyone enjoying a big breakfast. Aaron didn't realise how hungry he really was until he'd polished off 2 waffles, a bacon omelette, a pancake and some scrambled egg. Feeling overly full, he sat back with his hands on his full stomach.

"Thank you Sean, Dave, Stephen, that was absolutely delicious."

"Our pleasure bro. Hey Dave, Derek, we still got this leftover bacon. Where's Mudgie and Clooney?"

"In the back yard playing. HEY MUDGIE BOY! CLOONEY! WHO WANTS SOME BACON?" Dave shouted towards the back door and the 2 dogs appeared at his side in an instant looking really hopeful.

"Here you go guys, leftover bacon and scrambled egg." Sean bought in both the dogs' food dishes and shared the leftover scrambled egg and bacon between the two bowls before putting them down in front of the dogs. Within seconds the bowls were being licked clean by very grateful and happy dogs.

After helping clean up, Aaron went in search of Matt and Morgan.

"Hey guys, you fancy joining me for a good run? I could really use one and the company."

"Sure Aaron."

"Sure Hotch, love to."

"Hey Dave, me, Matt and Morgan have to change but then are going out for a while for a good run. That okay?"

"Aaron that's fine. It'll be good for you and I know you love running so enjoy. Take your time and come back whenever. But enjoy the run."

"You guys going for a run bro?" Sean overheard and appeared behind them.

"Yeah, you wanna come? Me, Morgan and Matt are going. We've just gotta get changed to our running gear."

"Yeah, I'll come. Hey Stephen dude, we're going for a run. Wanna come?"

"Sure, love to. That is okay isn't it guys?"

"Sure is Stephen. How about ready in five minutes? Hey Garcia, today could you do me a little favour?"

"Anything sir."

"Bake some of your wonderful cookies? For Jack, Sean, Jess and me? I haven't had any in a while and I know Jack adores them. Sean will love them. Jess loves them."

"Right on it Hotch sir."

"Hey baby girl…."

"Hotch's cookies, not yours chocolate thunder. Hotch asked."

"Morgan, when you and Sean pick Jack up from school with Henry, take them for ice cream first, then go by the toy store, then maybe the pet store if Jack wants to so he can buy something each for Clooney and Mudgie?"

"Sure Hotch. You wanna come with?"

"You and Sean take them. I'll be here for when Jack gets home."

"Sure, you can change your mind though."

"Thanks Morgan, appreciate it."

After changing into their running gear, Aaron, Matt, Morgan, Sean and Stephen left to go for a really good run. When they all returned a little over an hour later, Aaron was tired but happier and felt a lot better. Running always made him feel better and happier.

"Good run guys? Here, get these down you. Refresh you." Dave handed them all bottles of water "You look better Aaron, happier and better. How do you feel big guy?"

"I definitely feel better and happier thanks Dave. Running always does me good and makes me feel happier and better. Everything been okay here?"

"Yeah fine. Er hate to break it to you guys but can you all go shower? Your sweating and stinking up my house….."

"Sure, but thanks Dave. Be down soon."

The 5 men went upstairs. Aaron went into his room where, after a long shower, he dressed in clean jeans and t-shirt. Feeling tired still, he lay down on his bed and ended up dozing off. None of the others had realised Aaron had fallen asleep until everyone was downstairs and thinking about lunch. Sean went to check on his brother and found him lying dressed on his bed fast asleep. He smiled at the sight and quietly closed the door before heading back downstairs.

"Not sure if Aaron will want anything Dave. He's asleep. He's showered and dressed but lying asleep on his bed."

"Good for him. We'll let him sleep for now. If he wakes after we've eaten, I'll fix him something, that's if there's not leftovers."

Aaron slept for a solid 3 hours before he woke with a start to realise he'd nodded off on his bed. His stomach was beginning to rumble with hunger. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see it said 2pm. He'd been asleep for a solid 3 hours. After nipping to use his bathroom and splash water on his face to wake himself up fully, he headed downstairs where everyone was just finishing a lively board game of clue. Morgan cheered in triumph.

"Gotcha! Mr Green in the library! I win!"

"Aw man. I demand a re match!"

"Finally won a board game at last Morgan? Bet you couldn't win against Jack. He beats you every time at every board game."

"Oh hey Hotch. Good sleep man? Only cos I let him win. The little man deserves to win every time. Does his ego good."

"Ah so that's why. Yeah I had good nap thanks Morgan. So who was the last and completely lost?"

"Sean…..he had the butler in the kitchen."

"You wanna play bro?"

"Er not right now Sean but thanks. Anyway in a bout a half hour, you and Morgan have to go be ready to pick the boys up."

"That the time already? Man time does fly when your having fun. Have a good sleep bro did you? You were sleeping like a baby when I looked in just before we had lunch. As you slept through lunch, you want anything now? You hungry?"

"Yeah I am hungry actually. What did you guys have for lunch?"

"Derek and Matt popped out and got us all burgers and fries."

"We can send someone out if you want the same Aaron, or I can easily fix you something. Anything you want."

"It's weird but I fancy a pastrami sandwich with cheese in. But I don't suppose you got it in right Dave?"

"Actually yeah. Want anything else in it or with it?"

"No, just the sandwich. Could do with some coffee though too."

"Coming right up."

"You never said you had pastrami Rossi?"

"You never asked Morgan. I love the stuff, Matt loves it. Aaron loves it. Kinda keep some in stock."

"I'm gonna go start on the cookies so they'll be fresh, hot and ready for when Jack star comes back. Is Henry coming with him to hang here?"

"Actually yeah baby girl. Will asked if Henry could come back and hang here til after dinner. Maybe sleepover. He gave me a go bag for little man in case. Just he was planning on taking J.J out and then doing a real nice dinner for her tonight. They need some time alone. I knew Rossi here wouldn't mind or any of you guys."

"Course not Derek. Fine with us. Aaron?"

"Fine with me Dave."

"I'll bake extra then."

"I'll be right back with a deep fill pastrami and cheese sandwich with a side of coffee Aaron."

"Thanks Dave. You know all this rest and all you guys here, especially you bro, is definitely doing me the world of good. I already feel a lot better, a lot happier, a lot more relaxed and I've slept so much already. So thank you."

"You Aaron Hotchner are more than welcome. You got another almost 3 weeks of this, then another week off work. By that time, you should be fine to go back, unless you want to take more time off to be home with Jack."

"Thanks Matt. Appreciate it."

"No problem Aaron."


End file.
